Erreur
by Missbille
Summary: Donatello, à 14 ans, est un jeune adolescent rêvant d'évasion pour fuir les tracas de la vie avec ses frères envahissant son espace vital. Mais il va découvrir que le rêve de liberté peut tourner au cauchemar. Tortue de la dimension 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: ** Bonjour !

Voici une histoire qui en sera suivit de plusieurs autres suite. J'ai fait toute une série en plusieurs cycles sur un sujet que j'ai annoncé dans ma dernière histoire "mon petit secret". Cette histoire sera classé M par la suite comme toute la série pour les situations explicites d'adulte, des relations non consensuelles et de torture.

Les chapitres de cette première histoire seront plutôt long pour un soucis de temps pour les publications et je sortirai la suite assez vite, donc patience :)

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello, à 14 ans, est un jeune adolescent rêvant d'évasion pour fuir les tracas de la vie avec ses frères envahissant son espace vital.<p>

Mais il va découvrir que le rêve de liberté peut tourner au cauchemar.

* * *

><p>L'homme regarda l'écran de surveillance hypnotiser.<p>

Il avait constaté depuis peu qu'il avait affaire à des rôdeurs qui venaient régulièrement, sans doute depuis des mois, sur sa propriété. Il s'en était plaint à la police qui l'avait traité comme un crétin en lui disant. « Ça doit être des gosses, ils ne vous ont rien cassé ou volé. Ils s'amusent sur votre propriété, c'est tout ! Ils ne font rien de mal. Nous pouvons toujours vous inscrire sur la liste de la patrouille, mais on ne peut rien faire de plus. »

Tas d'imbécile !

Pour y remédier et coincer, le ou les coupables, il avait installé des caméras tout autour de son étang. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Sur les images de vidéo surveillance de la nuit dernière qu'il visionnait, il y avait une créature anthropomorphique. Son esprit était figé, il regarda la créature et nota qu'elle avait une carapace.

Une sorte de tortue ?

La tortue anthropomorphique donc, s'avança avec assurance sur la pelouse une sorte de long foulard autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas dire la couleur de la peau ou du foulard de la créature, la caméra bas de gamme ne le permettait pas.

Elle se débarrassa de ses maigres possessions dans un buisson et plongea sans faire de vague dans l'étang. Il regarda la tortue, nageant et se prélassant dans l'eau. Il se surprit à faire des retours en arrière pour regarder à nouveau une scène pour observer son visage, ses gestes fluides, rire avec elle quand une grenouille la fit sursauter. Il admira la grâce et l'agilité stupéfiante de la créature dans ses mouvements. Il la regarda partir le cœur serré, mais il espéra qu'elle reviendrait vite. Peut-être ce soir ? Il se mit avidement à la recherche d'information sur les mœurs des tortues et créatures mythologiques. Pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cette magnifique créature qui avait choisi son jardin comme lieu de loisirs.

* * *

><p>La séance de formation s'éternisait à moins que ce soit sa patience qui était à bout, Donatello n'en était pas sûr. Mais ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il perdu pour la dixième fois son combat contre Raphaël.<p>

Le problème avec son frère chaud tête, c'est qu'il ne prend pas seulement plaisir à vous mettre à terre. Il insiste en plus lourdement pour vous ridiculisez. « Et Seau à cerveau, t'es sûr que tu donnes tout ce que tu as ? Par ce que là ! J'ai à peine transpiré ! »

Le jeune génie étendu au sol, soupira intérieurement à ce surnom haït dont Raphaël prenait plaisir à user. « Tant mieux pour toi Raph, parce que moi je commence à me lasser. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Encore une invention _Génialissime_ qui va tous nous ébahir ! » Le railla la tortue vert émeraude.

Donatello se releva et observa son frère. Il ne savait pas comment le gérer, ne voulant pas une bagarre avec lui, l'adolescent opta pour ignorer la remarque. Il se remit en position de combat et s'élança au signal de Maître Splinter pour engager un autre combat. Le jeune mutant se retrouva à nouveau à terre dans un bref délai. Raphaël le maintint dans une clé de bras un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de libérer son frère.

L'adolescent tortue ninja au masque violet massa son épaule douloureuse en se relevant, Maître Splinter s'approcha de lui. « Mon fils, je sens que tu n'es pas beaucoup impliqué dans la formation ce matin. Ainsi que celle des jours précédents, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange ? »

« Non, Sensei. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. » Lui répondit calmement son élève.

Splinter le regarda intensément, Donatello resta stoïque sous son regard. Le vieux rat finit par hocher la tête et recula pour lancer le signal du nouveau combat entre ses deux élèves une fois ceux-ci prêt.

Donatello n'avait pas menti à son père, il avait réellement l'esprit ailleurs.

Son problème était qu'il avait 14 ans et qu'il détestait son corps. Son allure était pitoyable, sa taille était plus grande que celle de ses frères surtout à cause de ses jambes élancés. Et pour compléter le tableau il était mince, svelte, pas un muscle !

Contrairement à ses frères qui grâce à la puberté avaient développés une musculation impressionnante. Bon, il s'accordait bien qu'il avait des muscles, mais comparé à ses frères ils étaient… Inexistants, surtout sur le plan de la force.

Léo et Raph avaient étés les premiers à entrer dans cette phase vers leur 13 ans et demi, Mikey et lui avaient bien rigolés quand leurs voix s'étaient mises à monter dans les aigues ou les graves toutes seules.

Ensuite Mikey était lui aussi entré dans cette phase, sa voix lui joua moins de tours qu'à Léo et Raph mais quand il oubliait de se laver tout le monde le savait.

Donatello s'est inquiété de sa situation quand il constata qu'il avait seulement grandit sans aucun autre changement physique, à part une tendance à avoir des migraines très douloureuses. Il avait même craint qu'il ne soit pas un garçon, ce qui aurait tout expliqué. Mais lors d'une séance de méditation, son corps eu une réaction très gênante.

Heureusement, ses frères n'avaient rien vu.

Il avait pu sortir en silence de la salle de méditation les joues en feu, en se tenant à son entre-jambe douloureux et s'immergea dans l'eau froide de la baignoire pour se calmer.

Sa conclusion sur sa situation fut qu'il avait une puberté sur échelonnage, les différentes parties de son corps se développeront mais à différents moments. Tout ce qu'il devait faire s'était attendre et survivre aux moqueries de ses frères. « Arête de poisson, Squelette, Nabot (ridicule comme il était le plus grand), Balai à cerveau, Coton tige…. » Et d'autres dont il préférait oublier l'existence.

Le pire restant Seau à cerveau dont Raph adorait l'affubler quand il pouvait, c'est à dire à chaque instant de la journée.

Heureusement qu'il avait ses inventions et son labo, l'espace qu'il avait été petit et encombré de ses inventions mais c'était son sanctuaire. Enfin se l'était normalement.

La puberté qui avait non seulement changé les corps de ses frères avait aussi exacerbé leur caractère. Pour Léo à part une tendance à exiger la perfection pour tous lors des entraiments, les rendant interminable, ça pouvait aller.

Par contre Raph et Mikey, c'était l'horreur !

Ils venaient le taquiner et parfois saccager son labo pour quelque obscure raison. Il passait un temps fou à tout réparer, et il rageait souvent quand il constatait qu'une pièce difficile à obtenir était cassée. Exactement ce qui était arrivé à une carte de micro-processeur pour son ordinateur dont il avait passé des heures à réparer les circuits, elle avait été écrasée, brisée sous un pied.

Donatello fixa Raphaël attendant le signal du combat, il était sûr que c'était lui le responsable. Quand Splinter abaissa la main, le génie bondit sur son frère, le prenant au dépourvu. Avec une prise, il l'envoya au sol en usa de son agilité plutôt que de sa force et l'immobilisa.

Quand Splinter valida la défaite de Raphaël, ce dernier se libéra sans mal de Don et protesta énergiquement. « J'étais pas prêt ! »

« Il me semble pourtant que tu l'étais au moment où j'ai donné le signal. » Lui répondit calmement Splinter.

Raphaël lança un regard doré acide à son frère qui avala difficilement sa salive, il allait passer une mauvaise journée, il le sentait.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la formation, Donatello passa à la salle de bain se laver le visage. Il se rendit ensuite à son laboratoire et poussa la porte blindée. C'était un lieu de massacre ! Devant l'ampleur du désastre, il hurla.<p>

Splinter vint voir ce qu'il avait fait crier de la sorte son fils et retrouva Donatello à quatre pattes cherchant ce qui pouvait-être encore sauvé du carnage. Suivant un pressentiment, le vieux rat appela Raphaël qui s'approcha en ronchonnant et le questionna. « Est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? »

L'adolescent au masque rouge ne répondit rien, fixant la carapace de son frère qui était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passer autour de lui. Splinter donna à Raph des tâches à exécuter pendant un mois en punition.

Donatello lui passa la journée enfermé dans le labo sans boire, ni manger. Sautant même la formation du soir pour essayer de réparer le plus de chose possible du massacre aveugle de Raphaël.

Pendant la formation, Mikey interrogea Raph. « Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ce matin ? Il t'a juste battu une fois, alors que c'est toi qui l'as envoyé au tapi plus souvent ! »

« On parle de Seau à cerveau ! Il n'a pas à être plus fort que moi ! » Grogna méchamment la tortue colérique.

« Non mais, ça ne va pas ! Je te parle de notre frère, Donny ! Il n'est pas ton souffre-douleur ! Il est resté enfermer dans son labo toute la journée sans boire, ni manger pour réparer tes bêtises ! » S'écria Michelangelo.

Raph fit un méchant sourire. « Oh ! Le pauvre chéri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir faim, j'espère qu'il en pleure ! »

Mikey brisa sa formation avec Raph et le regarda dégouter. Sans un mot il alla s'assoir par terre devant Splinter qui formait Léonardo pour annoncer d'une forte voix. « Je refuse d'avoir tout autre contact avec cette tortue étrangère ! »

Léonardo et Splinter se regardèrent interloqués se demandant ce que Raphaël avait fait pour énerver ainsi Michelangelo.

Le plus jeune tient parole et ignora Raphaël. Il parla seulement à Donatello pour essayer de le convaincre de sortir de son labo et manger. Mais ce dernier resta cloîtrer dedans à travailler d'arrache-pied sur ce qu'il pouvait sauver.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était déjà couché quand Donatello sorti enfin de son labo, ses yeux bruns gonflés de fatigue. Il devrait encore faire une liste pour le confirmer mais il avait perdu énormément de pièce précieuse qu'il lui faudrait remplacer au plus vite. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il y arriverait demain, non plus tard, se dit-il après avoir vu l'heure, à aller à la casse pour remplacer tout ça.<p>

Le jeune génie fatigué alla dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec ses frères et monta silencieusement dans son lit superposé qui était au-dessus de celui de Raph. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'enrouler dans sa couverture tant il était épuisé.

Il dormait quand Donatello fut réveillé en sursaut, il chercha un moment ce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Ne trouvant pas, il se coucha sur le côté et chercha à nouveau le sommeil. Il sentit alors un coup soulevé son matelas, il grogna et un autre coup lui fut donné en plein dans les côtes. L'adolescent se releva en massant la zone meurtrie, apparemment Raphaël était encore furieux contre lui pour une quelconque raison.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers l'échelle, bien décidé à aller dormir dans son labo. Quand il posa ses pieds sur les premières marches, il fut attrapé aux chevilles par deux mains qui l'immobilisèrent. Il sentit alors une douleur foudroyante dû aux points de pression lui remonter dans les mollets. Il remonta précipitamment dans son lit et y resta immobile en reprenant son souffle. Raphaël lui en voulait vraiment ! Il avait beau chercher, il n'en voyait pas la cause.

Donatello avait le choix, soit il réveillait tout le monde, Raph serait punit et lui en voudrait encore plus. Soit il attendait patiemment que son frère estime qu'il l'avait assez puni pour calmer sa colère. L'adolescent estima plus sage d'opter pour la deuxième solution.

Donc toute la nuit, il supporta les coups de pied et poing d'un Raphaël furieux dans son matelas sans pouvoir dormir.

* * *

><p>Quand Léonardo se leva à 4h ce matin, il eut la surprise d'entendre Donatello se lever en même temps que lui. D'habitude ce dernier se levait une ou deux heures après lui.<p>

« Bonjour Donny. » Lui chuchota l'aîné.

Don lui fit un petit signe et fila hors de la chambre. Apparemment, il s'était couché tard, son visage était chiffonné par la fatigue. Léonardo soupira en se disant que son frère ne prenait pas soin de sa santé, il allait devoir lui en parler. Il trouva Donny assit à la table de la cuisine, dormant profondément la tête nichée dans ses bras.

« Bon, bien… Méditation alors. » Se dit le jeune leader en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Il laissa son petit frère dormir de tout son soûl pendant deux heures et le réveilla juste avant que Michelangelo et Raphaël se lèvent.

« Bonjour Donny ! » Lui dit avec un grand sourire son petit frère.

« B'jour Mikey ! » Répondit en baillant Donatello.

Son petit frère l'enlaça à sa plus grande surprise et lui dit. « Ne travaille pas aussi tard frérot, surtout si c'est pour réparer les erreurs d'un gros ballot que je nommerai pas ! » Dit-il en fixant méchamment Raphaël.

Ce dernier le regarda et renifla avec dédain. « Tu pues Mikey. »

« Hé ! Je me suis lavé hier soir ! » S'écria la plus jeune tortue.

« Eh bien, va te laver ! Tu pues ! » Grogna son frère.

« Raphaël ! » Protesta Léonardo.

« Quoi, Sans peur ! C'est la vérité ! Je trouve qu'il pue ! » Grogna Raph.

« Mikey ne sens pas mauvais ! » Lui répondit Léonardo sur le même ton.

Michelangelo et Donatello regardaient la scène complètement tétanisés, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils se disputaient pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

« Il faut les séparés avant qu'ils se battent ! Donny ! » Mikey regarda son grand frère, le suppliant de ses yeux bleus de bébé. Donatello sourit. Même si son petit frère était maintenant plus costaud que lui, il se tournait toujours vers lui pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Les gars calmez-vous ! Après la formation de ce matin, on va tous puer ! » Dit-il en se plaçant entre ses frères querelleurs.

« Et peut-être plus fort que Mikey. » Rajouta Léonardo qui retrouva son sang-froid, en souriant au cri de protestation que poussa Michelangelo. Il se détourna de Raph pour aller s'excusé auprès de son petit frère.

Donatello observa la scène avec un sourire en coin, ignorant le regard de haine que lui jeter Raphaël derrière sa carapace.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, ils allèrent en formation auprès de Splinter.

Après l'exercice des katas, leur Sensei forma les groupes pour les combats. Donatello se retrouva à former avec Michelangelo, ce qu'il lui convenait tout à fait après sa nuit blanche. Il jeta de temps en temps un regard vers le combat de Léonardo et Raphaël, pour constater que contrairement à lui, celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas fatiguer d'avoir passé la nuit à frapper son matelas.

Au contraire, il semblait avoir plus de force. Assez pour propulser violemment Léonardo au sol sur le crâne, l'assommant net.

Donatello rompit son combat avec Mikey et se précipita avec Splinter sur son frère inconscient. Il était légèrement sonné mais pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien le génie l'ausculta attentivement. Quand il finit, il rassura les autres, Léo allait bien, juste le faire se reposer un peu.

Maître Splinter continua la formation avec ses autres élèves. Léonardo les observa avec envie depuis le mur où il était installé. Il regarda le combat de Donatello et Michelangelo se conclure avec la victoire de son frère portant le violet. Splinter fit se mettre en place le combat suivant entre Donatello et Raphaël. Léo grimaça de sympathie pour le génie. Il n'avait pas une chance ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et Raph était en mode bulldozer.

Donatello avala difficilement au signal du combat, il s'assura de garder une distance de sécurité avec Raphaël. Ce dernier chercha le moyen de percer sa garde un long moment avant de parler. « Alors Seau à cerveau, on se sent en confiance aujourd'hui ? » Murmura-t-il à la seule intention de son frère.

Celui-ci en fut très inquiet, au ton de sa voix, Raphaël était furieux. « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant qu'il attisait un feu qui peut devenir brasier.

« Tu as pu faire ton malin devant tout le monde, faire le cool, faire ton intelligent ! » Raph cracha les mots avec haine, tel des insultes.

Tout le monde sentit la tension qui régner sur le terrain, Léonardo s'était rapproché inquiet alors que le combat continuer.

« Je…. Je ne comprends pas ? » Donatello était perdu, il ne comprenait plus son frère, ni la raison de sa rage.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Laisse-moi rire ! Monsieur Je suis capable de tout faire, de tout réparer et je sais tout ! Ne comprends pas ! » Hurla la tortue vert émeraude.

Donatello fut tétanisé, s'était ce que penser son frère de lui ? « Ma…. Mais je ne sais pas tout, je… Je ne sais pas tout faire ! » Il essaya d'argumenter dans la logique pour calmer la tortue au caractère bouillant.

« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! » Hurla Raphaël.

Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Donatello fut envoyé au tapi par un coup de poing foudroyant et le monde devient noir.

Tout le monde se précipita sur Raphaël avant qu'il puisse encore frapper Donatello qui était à terre. Léonardo l'attrapa par derrière et l'immobilisa autant qu'il pouvait tant ce dernier se débattit et hurler comme un fou furieux.

Michelangelo était penché sur Donny encore sonné par le coup et l'aida à s'asseoir avec Splinter. Quand le vieux rat vit les dégâts sur le visage de son fils, il se retourna vers Léonardo qui tenait toujours son frère enragé.

« Raphaël ! » Hurla la voix forte de leur père.

La tortue vêtue de rouge se tendit comme une corde dans les bras de son chef et tourna lentement les yeux vers son Sensei qui lui ordonna. « Calmez-toi maintenant ! Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui ! »

* * *

><p>Donatello cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était dans les bras de Michelangelo et Splinter était penché sur lui le regardant avec inquiétude. Il vit son père se relever et s'avancer vers Léonardo qui ceinturer Raphaël. L'adolescent vert olive se raidit. Raphaël le fixait avec haine.<p>

Son frère le haïssait.

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon frère me haïsse autant ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il entendit la voix de Splinter claquer un ordre puis la réponse lourde de Raphaël. « Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que j'… »

« Léonardo lâche-le. » Dit la voix plus douce de leur Sensei.

Léo obéit et Raphaël tomba à terre, complètement sonné par son accès de rage. Il leva ses yeux dorés et regarda avec effarement Donatello. Son visage était couvert de sang qui provenait de son nez et de sa lèvre fendue. Il fit un mouvement vers lui, Don recula précipitamment, la peur dans ses yeux bruns écarquillés. Il s'échappa de l'étreinte de Michelangelo et se précipita hors de la salle d'entrainement.

Donatello n'entendit pas l'appel de ses frères ou de son père. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la sécurité et le seul endroit qu'il connaissait c'était son labo. C'était la seule pièce avec un verrou et une porte blindée, aménagé par ses soins pour ses travaux sensibles ou dangereux. Il s'y enferma et resta prostré contre la porte en tremblant aux souvenirs du regard brûlant de Raphaël, il le haïssait.

Le simple fait de cette pensé le fit sangloter, il perdit toute notion du temps et quand son état de choc fut passé. L'adolescent s'aperçut que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Le génie se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses actes en se cloîtrant dans son laboratoire plutôt que de rester avec sa famille. S'il voulait savoir pourquoi son frère le détester, il devait déjà sortir l'affronter.

Il fallut à Donatello rassembler toute sa détermination pour pousser le verrou et passer la porte. Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'il fut accueilli par une exclamation de pure joie.

« Il est sorti ! Il est sorti ! » Et Michelangelo se retrouva pendu à son cou en scandant cette phrase à tue-tête.

« Chut Mikey, j'ai peut-être insonorisé la tanière mais j'ai encore besoin de mes oreilles ! » Plaida Don pour ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Son petit frère le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière. « Tu as une tête affreuse ! Tu ne t'es pas occupé de tes coupures ?! »

« Euh ?! Non… » Avoua-t-il à contre cœur.

« Alors, laisse-moi m'en occuper. » Dit alors Léonardo, qui surgissant de nulle part, lui attrapa le bras et le guida vers la cuisine.

Don est, après Mikey qui chouine et Raph qui grogne, la pire tortue à soigner. Léonardo le savait et s'était préparé à toute une série de commentaire sur sa technique ou les règles d'hygiène. Mais Donatello ne dit rien. Se laissant faire dans un silence gêné.

« Comment… Comment va-t-il ? »

Le son de la voix de Raphaël provoqua trois réactions instantanées : Léo sursauta, Don se raidit et Mikey se retourna pour le fixer avec animosité.

« Il irait encore mieux si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué ! » Lui siffla-t-il avec animosité.

Raph leva ses mains et resta à distance respectueuse en plaidant. « Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien ! » Il fixa les yeux bleus orageux de Léonardo, le suppliant du regard. Il fut surprit quand ce fut Donatello qui lui répondit en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je vais bien. »

L'adolescent normalement fougueux, bégaya sous le choc. « Je… Je… Je veux dire que… »

Don le coupa. « Si c'est pour t'excuser, je ne veux pas t'écouter… » Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers Léo. Il ne voulait l'écouter, pas tout de suite.

Raphaël se senti secoué, Donny celui qui vous écouter toujours avec attention, avec un sourire rassurant. Celui qui n'était que patience quand il sentait que vous aviez besoin de vous confier et qui ne vous jugez pas. Il le repoussait ! Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il serra ses poings et sortit de la pièce en grondant. « Très bien ! »

Il n'entendit pas la voix de Donatello qui l'appelait, essayant de le retenir désespérément.

_« Je suis un imbécile ! »_ Donatello se répéta cette phrase mentalement encore et encore.

Il aurait dû l'écouter ! Maintenant il avait perdu toute possibilité de pouvoir parlé avec Raphaël, le cercle vicieux allait recommencer et tout était de sa faute. Il resta la tête entre les mains à se lamentait de sa bêtise. Léonardo lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

« Mais Léo… » Commença le génie mais son frère le fit taire en levant la main. « Il avait déjà un sale caractère avant, mais là il a carrément explosé de rage contre toi ! Et sans aucune raison ! Si Maître Splinter ne l'avait pas calmé, je l'aurais frappé pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

Donatello secoua tristement la tête. « C'est justement pour ça que j'aurais dû prendre sur moi ! Ne pas laisser mon égo mal placé parler à ma place et l'écouter. Il en avait besoin ! Et moi aussi…. Je… Je dois savoir ce qu'il lui arrive… Pour l'aider. »

Tous restèrent silencieux cherchant quoi répondre à Donatello, mais ils savaient intérieurement qu'il avait raison.

« Je vois que vous en êtes venu à la même conclusion que moi, mes fils. »

Les tortues se retournèrent vers Splinter qui les regardait depuis le seuil de la cuisine. « Raphaël est dans ma chambre, je pense que nous devons parler ensemble de tout cela. »

Raph était assis au sol, regardant fixement devant lui, refusant de regarder dans la direction de ses frères. Et plus précisément vers Donatello. Maître Splinter se tenait assit devant lui et l'interrogea. « Raphaël, peux-tu expliquer ton comportement de ce matin sur le terrain ? »

L'adolescent au masque rouge baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots avant de parler sans lever la tête. « Je me sentais bizarre… Comme si… Il fallait… Que je me batte. Je n'avais que ça en tête… Et… Quand j'ai assommé Léo… Il m'en fallait plus. J'ai perdu le contrôle… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir… M'en prendre à lui… Je… » Il avala difficilement et regarda Donatello droit dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

Son frère lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, mais il avait déjà tourné la tête pour regarder ses mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Donatello s'avança en avant sur ses genoux. « J'ai une théorie… » Il regarda en direction de Splinter pour avoir son accord pour continuer, qu'il obtint d'un acquiescement. « Je pense que cela est le résultat de la puberté. Je crois que sa psyché a était modifiée par les hormones, accentuant son caractère naturel à s'emporter et le rendant encore plus susceptible. Le conduisant maintenant à perdre facilement le contrôle et à devenir fou de rage. »

Le jeune génie s'efforça de ne pas utiliser de jargon médical pour dédramatiser la situation qui était tendue et éviter toute interruption. « Tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler, le temps que ton corps s'habitue aux taux d'hormones. Après cela tu seras comme avant, il faudra juste être patient. Je pense que ça sera l'affaire de quelques mois avec un traitement adapté. Il faut que j'en détermine encore la durée, mais je pense que ça ne devrait plus être long. Peut-être 3 ou 4 mois. »

Il entendit ses frères et son père poussés un soupir de soulagement.

« Es-tu sûr de ta théorie Donatello ? » Demanda son père.

« À 1 ou 2 mois près, je suis sûr de moi. Il faut juste que Raph reste au calme et évite toute source de contrariété pour ne pas avoir d'autre accident en plus d'un traitement homéopathique. » Donatello termina sa conclusion en se tournant vers Raphaël pour lui faire signe que tout irait bien, mais le visage grimaçant de son frère le gela. Quand le choc se dissipa le visage de Raphaël ne montra plus rien. Personne d'autre n'avait vu ça ? Ou il avait rêvé ?

* * *

><p>Donatello s'enferma de nouveau dans son laboratoire le reste de la journée ainsi que toute la soirée pour répertorier les appareils selon leurs degrés de réparation. Il en fut désespéré, il n'avait pu en restaurer la plus part et certains restaient inutilisable sans des pièces vitales. S'il voulait réparer tout ça une bonne fois pour toute, le génie devait aller à la casse.<p>

L'adolescent réfléchit à sa journée, il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude et de calme. Il sourit, il était grand temps d'aller à la casse et de faire ensuite un petit détour.

Il était minuit, il était donc sûr que tout le monde dormait dans le repaire et de ne pas tomber sur qui que ce soit lorsqu'il sortirait. Il prépara son sac de sport avec l'essentiel pour son expédition ainsi que son téléphone carapace. Il sortait peut-être en douce hors de la maison, mais il savait qu'il fallait rester prudent. Il sortit silencieusement de son laboratoire et de la tanière.

Durant sa fouille à la casse, Donatello avait trouvé tous les éléments nécessaires et même en prime des pièces intéressantes pour d'autres créations ou des améliorations. Satisfait de ses trouvailles, il laissa ses pieds le diriger vers sa prochaine destination qu'il attendait avec impatience.

À chaque fois, il souriait à la façon dont il avait découvert son ''insula pace'' comme il l'aimait l'appeler. C'était arrivé il y a quelques mois. Maître Splinter avait arrêté de les accompagner à la casse, jugeant ses fils capable de se débrouiller sans sa surveillance. Donatello avait voulu rester pour continuer à fouiller à la recherche d'une pièce vitale à remplacer. Ses frères fatigués d'attendre, avaient acceptés de le laisser seul s'il les appelait pour les tenir au courant.

Au bout de 10 minutes, après le départ de ses frères il avait trouvé la pièce désirée. L'adolescent décida de traîner un peu pour profiter de sa liberté. Il se balada dans les environs de la casse, puis prenant de l'assurance il alla plus loin. Après tout, il avait tout son temps et personne pour le déranger dans sa première virée en solitaire. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un parc attenant à une grande maison qui était plus haut sur le terrain. Le parc retient tout de suite son attention pour sa beauté dans le pur style du jardin anglais. Il se laissa aller à la rêverie en marchant le long d'un chemin de terre battue entouré d'arbre et de buisson qui le conduit jusqu'à un gigantesque étang dont l'eau limpide et fraîche l'appela immédiatement par instinct.

Donatello s'avança juste assez pour avoir les pieds dans l'eau, satisfait par la sensation de l'eau douce sur ses pieds, il tenta la baignade. Avoir de la vraie eau pure dans une grande étendue naturelle et non celle odorante et mal propre des égouts dans un collecteur leur servant de piscine était une sensation fabuleuse pour la jeune tortue mutante. Il se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, détendu et serein comme un retour aux sources.

L'adolescent sortit de l'étang à contre cœur mais se promit de revenir quand il pourrait, ce qu'il fit quand ses frères le laissaient seul à la casse.

Mais ces derniers temps, la quiétude de l'étang était devenue son nouveau sanctuaire. Surtout après une effroyable journée de brimade et de taquinerie menée par ses frères.

Donatello se rappela aussi de la fois où son secret avait failli être découvert.

Il sortait de la propriété et retourner à la casse pour rentrer quand il se fit surprendre par Raphaël. C'était encore l'époque où il l'appelait par son prénom et non Seau à cerveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous mouillé Don ? »

Il lui avait raconté qu'il s'était tâché à la casse et s'était lavé à un jet d'eau un peu plus loin. Son frère l'avait dévisagé mais ne chercha pas plus loin dans son explication.

Donatello arriva enfin à la propriété de l'étang. Avant même d'arriver en vue de l'étendu d'eau, il commença déjà à défaire son masque qui tomba autour de son cou comme une écharpe. Une fois sur la pelouse clairsemée qui indiquer la bordure de l'étang, il cacha son sac dans d'un buisson qui le dissimuler entièrement et commença à se défaire de son Bo, de sa ceinture et s'attaqua ensuite à ses protections.

Le jeune ninja s'immobilisa soudainement les sens aux aguets. Il sentait une présence. Il lâcha sa protection de genou et se refugia dans les ombres des buissons, cherchant la source de la menace. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis un mouvement et des bruits s'élevèrent d'un buisson tout proche. Le responsable sortit bientôt et Donatello faillit éclater de rire.

Un raton laveur s'approcha de l'étang pour boire, le génie s'allongea dans l'herbe pour l'observer avec attention. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la jeune tortue de ville pouvait observer directement une créature vivante, autres que les rats d'égouts et les pigeons. Le raton fini rapidement de boire et s'en retourna par le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Donatello sortit de sa cachette et fini de se défaire de sa dernière protection avant de s'approcher de l'eau avec convoitise. Il plongea et se laissa porter dans le liquide par l'effet de sa propulsion. Il remonta doucement à la surface et ferma les yeux, bercé par les mouvements doux de l'eau.

Les événements des derniers jours lui avaient causé beaucoup de stress, le regard haineux de Raphaël s'imposa violemment à son esprit. Donatello se laissa couler au fond de l'eau et fixa le ciel obscur, attendant que l'image s'efface. Il finit par remonter à la surface et nagea jusqu'à la rive. Il s'assit en berçant ses genoux dans ses bras, les pieds dans l'eau. Il laissa ses larmes coulées librement en fixant les rares étoiles visibles en ville. Il espérait que son frère ne le détester pas réellement. Il repensa au visage grimaçant de Raphaël, est-ce qu'il pensé sincèrement tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Donatello baissa la tête et sanglota, ça faisait mal, trop mal pour son cœur et son âme. Il se releva en frottant les larmes de son visage.

_« Allez un dernier plongeon et je rentre. » _Se dit-il en rentrant de front dans l'étang, l'eau lui monta rapidement jusqu'à la taille. Il entendit quelque chose plonger à côté de lui avant de ressentir soudainement une douleur qui parcourut tout son corps. Tétanisant ses muscles et le convulsant en même temps. Il tomba face dans l'eau et sentit le liquide s'engouffrer dans sa bouche grande ouverte étouffant ses cris. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour sa famille, terrifié de les perdre à tout jamais.

* * *

><p>Raphaël avait attendu que ses frères s'endorment pour sortir de son lit et se chercher à boire. Il entendit du bruit et se cacha dans les ombres, il vit son petit frère se faufiler hors de son précieux labo avec son équipement pour aller à la casse. Raph ne se montra pas, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, il regarda le génie se glisser hors de la tanière sans avertir personne.<em> «<em> _Monsieur Je suis tellement génial et je pense à tout le monde, ne veux pas déranger les autres, hein ?_ _Et bien, amuse toi bien à faire ta victime silencieuse ! Je me fous totalement de ce qui peut t'arriver ! Quand tu reviendras, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu montres ton vrai visage aux autres. Qu'ils voient le sale hypocrite que tu es ! »_

Donatello ne reviens pas cette nuit-là et personne ne s'en aperçu.

Le matin, Raphaël se leva et trouva Léonardo qui buvant son jus de fruit dans la cuisine, il le salua avant de demander. « Il est où Mikey ? »

« Il vient de partir cherché Don, apparemment il a encore passé la nuit dans son labo. » Lui expliqua ce dernier.

Raph marmonna entre ses dents, Léo le fixa avec inquiétude. « C'est bon je ne suis pas en train de m'énerver. » Lui dit-il en boudant, alors que Léonardo se détendit un peu.

Mikey revient en se frottant l'arrière de la tête l'air perplexe.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Il ne veut pas venir manger tant que je suis là ?! » Grogna Raph, Mikey secoua la tête. « Non, c'est pas ça. Il n'est pas dans son labo. »

« Il est peut-être avec Maître Splinter ? » Répondit Léo.

« Non mes enfants, il n'est pas avec moi. » Tous regardèrent Splinter qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

Léonardo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y jeter un œil, mais ne voyant aucune trace de la tortue vert olive il revient le regard perdu à la cuisine.

« Où peut-il être ? » Demanda Mikey, alors que Raphaël grommela dans son coin quelque chose sur de l'attention mal placé.

« Avez-vous essayé son téléphone carapace ? » Demanda Splinter sachant que son fils n'allait nulle part sans le précieux téléphone qu'il avait entièrement construit pour toute la famille alors qu'il avait 10 ans. Mikey sorti sans attendre le sien et appela Donatello. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant que la communication ne s'ouvre, le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche mais se figea. De l'autre côté il entendit une voix inconnue. « Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ? Je l'ai ouvert ou quoi ? »

Puis il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol et des bruits de coups répéter comme si on frappait violemment et la communication coupa. Michelangelo resta silencieux et figer un moment. Puis, il rappela à nouveau et cette fois il n'eut aucune sonnerie et fut déconnecter simplement. Il recommença plusieurs fois, avant que la main de Splinter ne l'arrête. « Il… Il…. Je crois qu'il a un problème ! Je… Son téléphone, quelqu'un a répondu à sa place… » Mikey trembla comme une feuille en disant cela.

« Quelqu'un ? Qui ça ! » Demanda Léo.

« Je ne sais pas ! C'était un homme ! Et il avait le téléphone de Donny ! » Le plus jeune commença une crise de panique, Splinter tenta de le calmer. Mais tout le monde avait tiré ses conclusions, Donatello avait été dehors seul et s'était fait capturer par un homme.

« Je ne veux pas que Donny se fasse disséquer ! » Pleura Mikey, en disant cette phrase qui terrifia tout le monde.

Léonardo s'approcha de Michelangelo et essaya de le rassurer avec Splinter.

Raphaël se sentit idiot, stupide et sans cœur par rapport à son comportement de la veille. La culpabilité que la peine qui affliger sa famille en cette instant était entièrement de sa faute, le terrassa. Il se releva péniblement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le nœud que former Léonardo et Splinter autour de Michelangelo. Il attrapa ce dernier par les épaules et le força à le regarder. « Écoute-moi bien Mikey parce que je ne vais pas le répéter ! Personne ! Tu m'entends ! Personne ! Ne vas le disséquer ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ! OK ! »

Mikey le regarda, ses yeux bleus de bébé embrumés par les larmes. « C'est promis ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix. Raphaël le serra contre lui. « C'est promis. »

* * *

><p>« Ne n'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez pas ! Je vous en prie ! »<p>

Il ne voyait pas où il était, tout était noir, il avait peur. Quelque chose le poursuivait, le guetter dans l'obscurité, attendant pour fondre sur lui et l'emmener plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Il avait très peur, il voulait sa famille, il appela de nouveau. « Je vous en prie où êtes-vous ! Père ! »

Il sentit une présence auprès de lui.

« Père ! » Appela-t-il désespérément se débattant contre les ténèbres qui avaient fondues sur lui.

« À l'aide… Je vous en prie… Ne me laissez pas seul… Pitié… »

Il sanglota comme quand il était enfant, la présence l'enveloppa complètement l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. « Non… Je ne veux pas être seul… Aidez-moi… »

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **

Hello !

Je me demandais si je continué cette histoire ou non, car je n'ai eu aucun retour de commentaire dessus ?

Est-ce que cette histoire est trop complexe ? Ou trop simpliste ? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser ?

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello était fatigué, si fatiguer…<p>

_« Je pense que j'ai dû encore attraper un rhume, je suis courbaturé de partout. » _

Il essaya de bouger mais grogna de douleur.

_« Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me lever, j'espère que Sensei ne va pas s'inquiéter. » _

Il sentit un linge humide se déplacer sur son front et le long de son visage.

_« Zut ! J'ai dû délirer dans mon sommeil et quelqu'un est venu s'occuper de moi. Je me demande si c'est Sensei ? » _

Il sentit le linge s'enlever de son visage, un bruit d'eau, puis à nouveau le linge frais sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils, la sensation de la main était différente de d'habitude. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir la main qui baigner sa joue. C'était une grande main à cinq doigts. Il se redressa violemment, chassa la main d'un revers et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'être humain. Sa carapace claqua brusquement dans le mur, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! » Dit l'homme qui montra qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal en s'éloignant de lui et en gardant ses mains en évidence.

« Je m'appelle Anthony, Anthony James Fergesson. Je vous ai trouvé flottant dans mon étang. » Donatello regarda l'homme avec attention. Il devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, ses cheveux étaient bruns mi-longs et les tempes légèrement grisonnantes. Les contours de son visage était tranchant et sans trace de barbe. Sur son nez cassé, trôner une paire de lunette destinée à la lecture d'après leur forme. Derrière les verres, des yeux couleur noisette l'observer. L'homme avait une grande taille, sans doute dans les 1m80, sa corpulence indiquée que c'est un sportif régulier. Il portait une chemise à carreaux retroussée sur ses avant-bras musclés et un jean de travail.

_« C'est donc lui le propriétaire de l'insula pace. Merde ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais venir ici après ça ! Mais cet homme s'est occupé de moi, pourquoi ? Je ne lui fais pas peur ? » _Donatello resta coller contre le mur, ses jambes plier devant lui, le seul signe de sa concentration se voyait par le faite qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

L'homme qui s'était présenté comme Anthony James Fergesson ne bougea pas, semblant attendre un signe de sa part. Donatello avala sa salive pour faire descendre la boule dans sa gorge et demanda. « Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ? »

L'homme se détendit quand il parla et s'approcha, provoquant à la tortue adolescente de se raidir. Fergesson leva plus haut les mains et montra la chaise près du lit. « Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Donatello acquiesça lentement et ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il s'assit. Alors que l'humain lui répondit. « Vous aviez besoin d'aide non ? »

L'adolescent réfléchit, il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans l'étang, seulement le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau et la douleur. Il fixa l'homme dans les yeux et lui dit poliment. « Je vous remercie de votre aide Monsieur Fergesson, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme qui m'aide sans avoir peur de moi. »

L'homme lui sourit et se pencha un peu en avant, tapotant le matelas de ses doigts. « Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait. C'est normal d'aider quelqu'un qui est dans le besoin. »

Donatello hocha de la tête à la réponse logique avant de dire. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir crié, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là-bas ? »

Fergesson se crispa légèrement avant de dire. « J'avais décidé de me promener un peu ce soir-là. »

« Alors, vous avez décidé de sortir vous promenez, ce soir-là exactement ? » Demanda l'adolescent soudain soupçonneux.

« Oui, c'était une belle nuit pour ça. Et vous, que faisiez-vous dans mon étang ? » Lui répondit l'homme.

Le changement de conversation surpris Donatello, qui gêner de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de violation de propriété, commença à rougir en repensant qu'il était dans une situation délicate.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Il m'arrive parfois de venir ici pour être tranquille et m'isoler un peu. Votre étang me sert depuis quelques mois comme sanctuaire quand la tension dans mon clan augmente trop. » Il se tut, ne voulant pas donner plus de détail sur sa famille.

« Votre clan ? Vous voulez dire comme une tribu ? » Une image d'êtres primitifs et brutaux s'imposa à l'esprit d'Anthony.

« C'est comme ça que ma famille se définit. » Expliqua Donatello.

« Et donc, quand votre famille s'en prend à vous, vous vous réfugiez là-bas, dans mon étang ? » Demanda l'homme avec une voix inquiète.

Donatello s'énerva contre lui. « Mon clan ne s'en prend pas à moi ! On est une famille ! Il y a parfois des bagarres. Mais je sais me défendre s'il le faut ! »

Fergesson secoua la tête et se leva, l'adolescent se pressa contre le mur prêt à frapper quand il vit qu'il se penchait sur lui. « Je vois sur votre visage des traces de coups. »

Donatello resta figer un moment en se rappelant qui lui avait fait ça. Il tressaillit quand il sentit les doigts rugueux sur sa lèvre meurtrie pressant doucement sa blessure, il regarda les yeux noisette qui étaient maintenant trop proche de lui à son goût.

« Ce n'est rien, juste mon frère qui a perdu le contrôle. C'était un accident. » Dit-il en repoussant la main. Il glissa le long du mur pour sortir par le bas du lit sans trop de difficulté et se leva pour attraper son sac de sport. _« Attend un peu ! Je l'avais caché sous des buissons. Pour le trouver, il fallait savoir où cherchez ! » _S'écria-t-il intérieurement.

Fergesson était assis sur le bord du lit et l'observa en disant. « Ils sont un danger pour vous, votre famille comme vous dites, vous oppresse tellement que vous avez besoin d'un lieu pour vous protégez de leur attaque ! »

Donatello se tourna vers lui en tenant son sac. Tout en se repliant lentement vers la porte toute proche, il lui demanda. « Dites-moi, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que je m'évanouisse dans votre étang exactement le seul soir ou vous décidez de sortir ? Moi, je trouve ça très étrange Monsieur Fergesson ! Comment avez-vous su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que vous avez manigancé tout ça ? Comment avez-vous su que mon sac était caché dans les buissons ? Normalement personne n'aurait pu le trouver, sauf si vous saviez quoi et où chercher ! »

Anthony secoua la tête à l'accusation. « Je ne veux que votre bien, je veux devenir votre ami c'est tout. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Il regarda la tortue qui avait entre ouvert la porte, prête à s'enfuir. Il fallait la rassurer, la convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien auprès de lui, qu'il pouvait la protéger. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous convaincre de mon honnêteté. Mais si vous voulez encore revenir pour utiliser l'étang, je vous donne mon autorisation. Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez et peut être alors deviendrons nous ami. »

Anthony eut la satisfaction de voir la tortue le regarder avec surprise. Mais son cœur coula quand elle secoua la tête, rejetant sa proposition.

« Je ne pourrais probablement pas… Mon clan à des règles assez strictes. Je suis désolé… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Donatello se courba pour le saluer et se retourna vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » La voix de Fergesson était tellement suppliante que Donatello le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Je peux au moins vous proposez à manger ? À moins que vous deviez absolument rejoindre votre clan et obéir à leur règle. » Lança l'homme avec une pointe d'arrogance qui énerva l'adolescent.

« Ces règles sont faite pour notre sécurité ! » Protesta la tortue.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez bravé ces règles pour vous trouver un sanctuaire chez moi ? Vous saviez que vous finiriez par me rencontrer en venant ici, non ? N'avez-vous pas cherché à me rencontrer inconsciemment ? »

Donatello ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour réfléchir aux paroles de l'homme.

Oui, il savait que le parc et l'étang était la propriété de quelqu'un.

Est-ce qu'il pensait rencontrer cette personne un jour ?

Peut-être, il avait pris en compte cette possibilité quand il a décidé de venir ici plus souvent.

L'adolescent soupira, Monsieur Fergesson avait raison. Inconsciemment, il avait cherché à faire cette rencontre. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de sa famille à qui parler, il regarda plus attentivement l'humain qui essayer sincèrement d'être amical avec lui. Mais il sentait son instinct le pousser à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

L'homme dut sentir qui avait touché juste, car il se leva et vient dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui. Avec douceur, il lui toucha l'épaule. « Écoutez, il est 11 h du matin. Prenez le brunch avec moi, vous déciderez après. »

Touché par l'argument, Donatello décida d'ignorer son instinct et de voir comment ça allait se passer avec cet homme avant de prendre une décision finale.

L'adolescent mutant avait remis ses protections, son masque et son Bo tout en observant l'homme nommé Anthony James Fergesson pendant qu'il confectionnait le brunch. Toasts, œufs au plat, salade et bacon. Il avait fait aussi du café pour lui et proposa du jus de fruit à Donatello qui accepta poliment le verre, mais loucha avec envie sur le café.

L'humain sembla honnête dans sa proposition, car il ne chercha pas à l'influencer sur sa décision et n'aborda plus le sujet de sa famille. Ils parlèrent de sujet anodin comme la politique d'actualité qui les conduisit à débattre de la politique au sens large, puis ils abordèrent les philosophes tel qu'Aristote, Socrate, Platon, Emmanuel Kant. Ils en étaient arrivés à René Descartes quand Donatello se mit à bailler.

Monsieur Fergesson avait fini son assiette depuis longtemps, écoutant avec intérêt ce que lui raconter l'adolescent, intervenant sur certain sujet pour donner son opinion. Donatello se sentit gêné en se rendant compte qu'il avait monopolisé la conversation. « Je suis désolé, je dois vous ennuyez avec tout ça. »

L'homme secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Je suis admiratif que vous en saviez autant. Mais je me demandais… Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Le génie rougit au compliment en répondant. « J'ai 14 ans. »

Anthony le regarda avec les yeux ronds et répéta éberlué. « 14 ans ! Waouh ! Je ne vous voyez pas aussi jeune. Vous en savez autant alors que vous êtes aussi jeune. Vous devez être un vrai génie ! »

Donatello acquiesça timidement. « Je ne sais pas combien j'ai de Q.I., mais je m'occupe de tout inventer et de créer ce qui nous est nécessaire. Je faisais déjà des arithmétiques de collège quand j'avais 7 ans et je trouvais ça ennuyeux. J'en suis maintenant à l'arithmétique des polynômes et celle tridimensionnelle, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. »

L'homme se laissa tomber sur son dossier de chaise, il regarda avec un regain d'intérêt et d'admiration la jeune tortue adolescente. Celle-ci baillât de nouveau et sentit ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Lorsque sa tête chuta violemment en avant, l'adolescent la secoua pour s'éclaircir l'esprit mais la sensation de lassitude persistée.

« Vous semblez fatiguée ? Est vous sûre d'être en état de partir ? »

Donatello se leva en titubant. « C'est bon, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Fergesson s'approcha et attrapa la tortue sous un bras pour l'aider à marcher. « Vous allez rire. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons fait connaissance. Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom ? »

Le mutant regarda le chemin que lui faisait prendre l'humain, il le ramenait vers la chambre !

L'adolescent se débattit, essayant de faire lâcher les mains fortes qui avaient une emprise parfaite sur lui. Donatello redoubla ses efforts pour réussit à le griffer sur une main et à le frapper au menton, pour le faire lâcher sa prise sur lui.

La tortue en profita pour s'éloigner de l'homme et dégainer son Bo.

Fergesson se massa la mâchoire et se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Donatello sentit le monde tanguer violemment autour de lui, en même temps qu'une vague insidieuse de sommeil indésirable le fit tituber. « Qu'est c-e… Qui m'arr-ive ? »

L'humain lui répondit sans bouger de sa place. « Somnifère. J'en ai glissé dans votre jus de fruit pendant que vous vous habillez. »

Le Bo glissa des mains engourdies de Donatello, il se pencha précipitamment pour le ramasser. Un vertige le fit atterrir à quatre pattes, il secoua la tête pour chasser la fatigue. Il sentit les mains d'Anthony l'attrapant avec une étonnante douceur et l'amener en position assise au sol.

L'homme prit le menton de la jeune tortue mutante dans sa main. Les yeux chocolat chaud embrumés de fatigue regardèrent ceux noisette d'Anthony. Ce dernier lui dit d'un ton tendre en caressant sa joue du pouce. « J'aimerai tant savoir votre prénom, mais je suppose que je l'apprendrai plus tard. »

L'humain se releva en portant Donatello dans ses bras, celui-ci ne lutta plus contre lui mais contre le sommeil pour rester éveillé. Il amena l'adolescent tortue dans la chambre et le déposa en douceur sur le lit, lui caressant le front avec tendresse. « Maintenant votre famille c'est moi, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître très rapidement. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez ! Vous pourrez vous conduire comme une véritable jeune fille ici sans risque. Vous pouvez vous montrez tel que vous êtes, vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi. »

Donatello sursauta à cette phrase hallucinante, il croyait qu'il était une fille ?!

« Allez-vous me dire votre nom avant de vous endormir ? Ma belle amie ? » Roucoula l'humain.

Le jeune mutant ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de dire son nom pour que Fergesson comprenne son erreur, le résultat fut pitoyable. « Do… Na… Do… Na… T… »

L'homme sourit comme un fou. « Dona ! C'est adorable ! » Il se pencha sur l'adolescent et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche.

Il brisa le baiser pour murmurer à un Donatello choqué et nauséeux à cause du baiser. « Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu verras ! On va être bien tous les deux. »

La tortue mutante essaya de s'éloigner de cet homme complètement fou mais le somnifère finit par faire son œuvre et il sombra.

**à suivre... enfin peut-être...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Suite deux messages qui m'a booster comme jamais, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire avec application ! Un grand Merci à Dana et LoonaHiblimat pour motivation des troupes, réussit avec brio !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Donatello reprit connaissance, tout tourné autour de lui. Il voulut porter une main à la tête mais il sentit quelque chose entraver ses poignets. Il regarda interloqué les chaînes qui l'immobiliser, il se débattit pour découvrit qu'il avait les mêmes à ses chevilles. Furieux, il chercha à se libérer pour s'apercevoir de la solidité de ses entraves. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, se fut d'enfoncer le métal dans sa chair.<p>

L'adolescent s'aperçut qu'on l'avait dépouillé de ses protections et de son masque dans son sommeil. Il recommença à lutter contre ses chaînes et redoubla d'effort quand il se rappela qu'il était prisonnier d'un fou !

Quand le souvenir du baiser lui revint, ainsi que la sensation de la langue effleurant ses lèvres, une nausée commença à faire remonter son dernier repas dans sa gorge. Il souffla doucement pour se ressaisir et permettre de faire redescendre le liquide de son œsophage vers son estomac.

Donatello ferma les yeux et se résuma mentalement sa situation en espérant trouver une solution.

Premièrement, personne dans sa famille ne savait où il était parce qu'il avait voulu garder son sanctuaire pour lui tout seul.

Deuxièmement, il avait été capturé par un humain qui non seulement avait découvert son existence, mais en plus avait décidé de le séparer de sa famille. Ce qui avait été facilité sans peine, grâce à son égoïsme !

Troisièmement, il avala sa salive, ce même homme croyait qu'il était une fille.

Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique, Donatello en rirait.

Et dernier point, cet homme avait des projets d'avenir pour lui qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Surtout s'il avait en tête ce que le baiser avait laissé entendre.

Donatello frissonna violemment, quand il s'était posé des questions sur la sexualité vers ses 11 ans. Il avait fait des recherches sur internet et décortiqué toutes les informations que lui offrait le réseau. Il avait été intriqué par les diverses orientations sexuelles et avait regardé des vidéos pour comprendre comment ça fonctionner en pratique. Après ça, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et avait été pitoyable pendant une semaine, le temps de digérer ces informations.

Il en avait conclu de cette expérience que le sexe, ça craint !

Surtout, si on est entouré de trois frères complètement immatures qui lancer des phrases à consonance sexuelle sans les comprendre parce qu'ils l'avaient entendu à la télé et l'avaient trouvé cool.

Et encore plus, si on se retrouvait dans la délicate situation, d'expliquer dans des termes simples, pourquoi, on ne pouvait pas dire ça devant Splinter ! Sauf, si on voulait être privé de télé à vie.

Et encore plus, à cause du faite qu'il n'y avait aucune fille de leur espèce. Après eux, ils n'y auraient plus rien, alors à quoi bon….

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune mutant. Leurs existences étaient vouées à se fondre dans les ombres sans laisser aucune trace de leurs passages.

À la disparition pure et simple, exactement comme Maître Splinter leurs avaient appris à faire.

Le nombre de fois que Donatello avait eu envie d'aller à la surface pour simplement crier et faire savoir au monde entier qu'il était vivant. Il sanglota plus fort en se rendant compte qu'il voulait être avec sa famille, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour même entendre Raph l'appeler Seau à cerveau !

La porte s'ouvrit.

Donatello se figea brusquement et regarda craintivement Fergesson entrer dans la chambre. L'homme le regarda avec des yeux tendres et d'une voix sincèrement inquiète lui demanda. « On a encore fait un cauchemars, Dona ? »

L'adolescent ne dit rien, le fixant avec toute la colère et la haine qu'il éprouvait soudainement. Ce fut étonnamment facile pour lui.

Fergesson le regarda en secouant la tête. « Allons, allons jeune fille. Il ne faut pas s'énerver de la sorte. Ces chaînes, c'est juste pour s'assurer que vous ne faites pas de bêtise. »

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! Ça vous arrive souvent de séquestrer des gens ? » Demanda aigrement Donatello.

L'homme s'approcha du lit. La tortue chercha à s'éloigner mais les chaînes l'immobilisèrent dans ses mouvements. Fergesson se pencha sur lui et caressa son visage dénudé du dos de la main.

« Non, c'est la première fois…. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent de ce risque. Vous êtes merveilleuse, intelligente, cultivée et unique, Dona. » Il dit ces derniers mots en se penchant plus sur l'adolescent, qui se sentit mal à l'aise au-dessous de l'homme. Il chercha à s'éloigner, faisant creuser davantage les menottes dans sa chair.

Fergesson s'empara du menton de Donatello et le força à le regarder. « Vous…. Tu es belle. »

Le mutant le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça. Et il fallait que ça vienne d'un fou !

Donatello vit avec horreur que l'humain se pencha sur lui. Il se débattit violemment dans la prise de Fergesson qui la renforça méchamment sur son menton, faisant siffler de douleur la tortue.

L'homme pressa fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes et quand il essaya d'y glisser sa langue, Donatello le mordit. Blesser, il se releva précipitamment la main devant la bouche.

Le jeune génie le fixa de toute sa hargne en s'empêchant de trembler pour les représailles qui allaient arriver.

Fergesson leva le poing et le frappa violemment plusieurs fois au visage.

Réalisant après ce qu'il avait fait dans sa colère, celui-ci s'excusa. « Pardon, pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas te frapper. J'ai dû aller trop vite pour toi. Je ne dois pas bien m'y prendre. On va recommencer, en prenant notre temps. »

Les grandes mains de l'humain se glissèrent sur son plastron pour l'explorer tout en le caressant. Donatello était trop effrayé et sonner par les coups pour penser normalement et expliquer à l'humain qu'il se trompait lourdement.

Fergesson découvrit rapidement qu'il était sensible là où se rejoignait sa peau et son plastron, ainsi que la région entre ses côtes et sa carapace. L'adolescent se retrouva rapidement haletant et à se tortiller pour échapper à ses mains baladeuses. Après plusieurs pénibles minutes, elles glissèrent sur son bas-ventre, causant à la tortue de se figer et à s'écrier dans la peur. « Non ! »

L'homme se pencha sur son oreille et lui susurra tout en embrassant son cou. « Chut, calme-toi, ma belle. Tout ira bien, détend-toi. J'ai examiné ton corps tout à l'heure et je pense que je peux te préparer sans te faire trop mal. Tu vas s'en doute saigner un peu, mais après ça ira. »

Donatello frissonna de dégoût, il avait été peloté dans son sommeil et maintenant… La panique et la terreur le submergèrent, il avait parlé de quoi ?!

L'adolescent tortue poussa un cri angoissé quand l'homme caressa longuement ses cuisses faisant remonter lentement ses mains le long de l'aine dans un mouvement langoureux de va et viens. Donatello senti des picotements dans ses fesses et glapit quand Fergesson les pressa. « C'est très bien ma belle. On va voir maintenant si tu peux m'accueillir. »

Il sentit une main s'emparer de sa queue dorsale. Il haleta et gémit, quand l'homme la pressa et la caressa longuement. « Je ne suis renseigné sur les mœurs des tortues, même si je ne sais toujours pas de quelle espèce tu descends ma chère tortue anthropomorphiquement évoluée. N'est pas peur, tu ne vas avoir que du plaisir. Tu vas aimer ma façon de faire, j'apprend vite. »

Le mutant fut tétanisé quand les mains se glissèrent entre ses cuisses, poussant sa queue dorsale malgré sa résistance et chercha l'entrée de son cloaque à tâtons. Quand les doigts la trouvèrent, ils la pressèrent lentement. Donatello poussa un gémissement étranglé et chercha à s'enfuir loin de la pression.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie ! » Pleura-t-il, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sauver. « Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas… » Il fut coupé par un baiser profond d'Anthony qu'il maintient pendant que ses doigts se fit plus fort contre la chair.

Donatello ferma très fort ses yeux sous la douleur et l'étrange sensation.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient dû attendre la tombée de la nuit pour pouvoir sortir, mais au moins Splinter avait accepté qu'ils se tiennent près de la bouche d'égout de la casse pour aller plus vite.<p>

Dès que le soleil fut couché, ils sortirent tous et se dispersèrent dans la casse en deux équipes : Splinter avec Léonardo et Michel-Angelo avec Raphaël.

Mikey ne lâché plus Raph depuis qu'il lui avait fait sa promesse, l'aîné semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur les nerfs de la jeune tortue.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. S'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit dans la casse, les traces avaient étés peut être effacé. Les tortues étaient désemparées, Splinter baissa la tête, la secoua et dit avec force. « Retournez à vos cherches, même les meilleurs pisteurs laisse des traces. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. »

Les tortues acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leurs recherches.

Mikey était dans un bloc de détritus guettant une trace de passage, quand il marcha dans des mélanges nauséabonds de reste d'huile de vidange et d'essence.

« Pouah ! Il faut que j'enlève cette saloperie maintenant ! » Raph ricana et Mikey lui mit ses pieds ragoûtant et puant sous son nez.

« Putain ! Ça pue encore plus que les égouts ce truc ! »

« Tu vois ! Tu sais où il y a un jet d'eau ici ? »

Raph réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. « Suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent de la casse et se dirigèrent vers un parc tout proche.

« Tu es sûr qu'il y a de quoi se laver là-bas ? » Demanda Mikey, angoissé de laisser Splinter et Léo sans rien dire.

« Oui je suis sûr de moi, j'ai vu une fois Don sortir de là-bas mouillé. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un tuyau d'arrossage là-bas. »

Mikey lui fit un grand sourire, le premier depuis le début de cette pénible journée. Raphaël, intriqué lui demanda pourquoi.

« Tu as dit Don pas Seau à cerveau. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir si tu l'appelles comme ça à nouveau. » Raph déglutit et hocha la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc et cherchèrent un point d'eau. Une fois qu'ils franchirent un sentier de terre battue, ils trouvèrent un magnifique étang.

« Whoua ! Si c'est ça le tuyau d'arrosage, il est génial ! » S'exclama Mikey, Raph siffla d'admiration.

Ils s'approchèrent quand ils furent arrêtés par une odeur douceâtre écœurante. Ils en cherchèrent la cause et virent avec horreur des carcasses d'animaux flottant à la surface et sur le rivage attirant déjà des centaines de mouches.

Michelangelo recula écœuré par le spectacle, préférant s'occuper de nettoyer ses pieds avec de l'herbe et de la terre.

Raphaël pendant ce temps, chercha la cause du massacre des animaux. Il trouva un cylindre échoué sur la berge. En l'examinant de plus près, il comprit que quelqu'un avait électrocuté ces bêtes en jetant cet engin de malheur dans l'étang.

Dégouter, il partit rejoindre Mikey qui s'était isolé un peu plus bas, concentrer sur le nettoyage de ses pieds. Il remarqua alors une trace dans la terre meuble qu'il l'interpella, c'était exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début de la soirée. Une emprunte qui n'appartenait pas à Mikey, ni à lui et qui correspondait aux leurs. C'était une trace de Donatello !

Il se lança sur la piste et reconstitua la scène, son frère était venu se laver ici dans l'étang. Son sang se gela quand il se rappela les animaux électrocutés. Était-il mort comme ses bêtes ? Il secoua la tête repoussant cette idée, il vit alors une série d'empreintes différentes des traces, appartenant à un homme. Celles-ci venaient en courant jusqu'à l'étang et repartaient plus lourde, sans doute par le poids d'un autre corps. Il suivait déjà les traces avant de s'en rendre compte et courut quand il repéra leur destination, la grande maison plus loin sur la colline.

Une fois arrivé, Raphaël fit le tour de la maison et trouva une fenêtre non fermée où il se faufila. À l'intérieur, il se mit à fouiller toutes les pièces. Il tomba sur une salle aménagée en zone de vidéo surveillance. Curieux, il lança les bandes vidéo qui étaient sur stop. Il regarda interloquer sur les différents écrans, jouer des images de son frère disparu qui se baigner sans crainte, ignorant qu'il était surveillé. Son regard s'arrêta sur un écran où Donatello pleurait, son cœur se serra de tristesse. Il tendit la main vers l'écran pour toucher son frère et le regarda se faire électrocuté sans rien pouvoir faire.

De rage, il pulvérisa le matériel de surveillance et massacra les bandes en les piétinant. Il souffla pour se ramener au calme. Le bruit qu'il avait fait ne passerait sans doute pas inaperçu malgré la porte close. Il sortit de la pièce, mais n'entendit personne venir dans sa direction. Il continua ses recherches, les sens aux aguets. Il passa dans la cuisine quand il entendit des cris et des pleurs étouffés provenant d'une porte toute proche.

Le bruit sourd de son cœur battant dans son crâne, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il se voyait tendre la main sur la poignée et ouvrir la porte sans bruit.

Une scène pire que tous les films d'horreur qu'aimait tant Mikey l'attendait dans la pièce.

Raphaël resta figé là, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Un homme était à quatre pattes sur un lit, surplombant son petit frère Donatello qui y était attaché les membres écartelés aux quatre coins du lit. Celui-ci avait le visage couvert de larmes, de meurtrissures et de sang. Son corps était secoué de violents frissons et luisant de sueur. Ses poignets et chevilles entravés par des menottes étaient entaillés jusqu'au sang à force de lutter contre ses entraves.

La tortue verte émeraude regarda l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui était penché sur son frère, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait à Donatello, la tête plongeait dans le pli de son cou. Ses jambes de part et d'autre d'une des jambes vertes olive. Une de ses mains appliquée fermement sur la bouche de son prisonnier alors que l'autre main était entre les cuisses, avec un mouvement de va et vient.

Le mutant compris le lien entre les frissons du corps de son frère et les mouvements de la main quand l'homme accéléra le rythme. Donatello s'arqua, cherchant à fuir le toucher et poussa un cri étouffé par la main qui le bâillonner.

Raphaël figé d'horreur par la scène, réagit au cri et fit un pas en avant, faisant grincer légèrement une latte du plancher. Don ouvrit des yeux fatigués et emplis de larmes dans la direction du son et le regarda.

Les yeux brun suppliants, effrayés et douloureux de son petit frère ramena l'adolescent portant le masque rouge à la réalité.

Il fonça sur l'homme, l'attrapa par le cou et le jeta violemment au sol. Emporté par une rage soudaine, il colla plusieurs fois son poing dans le visage du mec qui finit par tomber évanouit.

Raphaël se retourna alors vers Donatello qui sangloter bruyamment, il le regarda choqué un instant, ne sachant par où commencer. Puis il s'approcha du pied du lit et toucha doucement la cheville entravée, le plus jeune sursauta et tira son pied aussi loin que lui permit la chaîne avant de qu'elle morde à nouveau dans sa chair le faisant saigner. Raph grimaça pour la douleur de son frère et chercha à le rassurer. « C'est moi Don, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Son petit frère murmura en pleurant. « Raphy… »

Le surnom d'enfance bouleversa Raph, Donatello ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis longtemps, c'était encore le temps où il venait le voir parce qu'il avait eu un cauchemar.

« Chut, ça va aller. Je te libère et on s'arrache d'ici. »

Don hocha de la tête, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler. Raphaël utilisa la clef trouvée dans une des poches de l'homme assommé pour ouvrir les cadenas des chaînes, il n'en resta plus qu'une au poignet gauche. Raph chercha la serrure en se concentrant pour ne pas faire frotter le métal sur les plaies, son frère avait les yeux fermés, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir.

Quand Raphaël sentit la présence derrière lui, il était trop tard.

Une paire de mains l'étrangla avec efficacité, il se débattit violemment contre son agresseur qui grondait avec fureur. « Elle est à **moi **! Sa famille maintenant c'est **moi **! »

Ils luttèrent férocement, Donatello essaya d'aider Raph, mais l'homme le tira loin du lit et envoya la clef au loin d'un coup de pied. Il immobilisa la tortue portant le rouge, plastron contre le sol de tout son poids et enfonça ses doigts dans son cou en grognant. « Crève ! Crève ! »

Donatello hurla et supplia Fergesson pour qu'il ne tue pas son frère mais l'homme n'écouta pas. L'adolescent paniqua quand il vit les yeux de Raphaël commencer à se révulser.

_« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mes frères, n'importe quoi. » _

Avec cette pensée en tête, il tenta encore une fois d'obtenir l'attention de Fergesson.

« Anthony ! »

Répondant à son prénom, ce dernier leva la tête et regarda l'adolescent. « Je vais rester avec vous et faire tout ce que vous demandez sans vous résister. Vous entendez **tout **! Mais à une seule condition ! Ne le tuer pas ! »

Fergesson resta figer, regardant Donatello qui était au sol, tendu vers lui malgré la chaîne qui entailler profondément son poignet jusqu'au sang. La tortue mutante sentit le regard avide sur elle, mais s'en ficher totalement, concentrer sur les mains qui ne lâchaient toujours pas la gorge de Raphaël.

« N… Ne… fait pas ça ! » Arriva à articuler ce dernier.

Donatello regarda avec inquiétude son frère qui essayait de rester conscient. Son teint était pâle et des vaisseaux dans ses yeux avaient éclatés. Il était sur le point de suffoquer.

Le génie au cœur doux avala sa salive et se répéta mentalement qu'il devait le faire pour sauver son frère. « Je ne vous résisterai plus, je vous obéirai en toutes choses, je ferai tout ce que vous me dites ! Tout ce que vous me direz je le ferai ! Je le ferai ! Alors ne le tuer pas…. Je vous en supplie Anthony. »

« Promet-le ! » Ordonna la voix grave et autoritaire de Fergesson.

Raph se débattit en protestant faiblement au sacrifice de son frère. « Non ! No-on ! »

Donatello ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, il baissa la tête en signe de sa soumission. « Je le jure sur ma vie. »

Anthony se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de Raphaël et lui murmura méchamment. « Et oui, elle préfère le véritable amour que je lui propose que d'être maltraitée par une brute dans ton genre. » Et il resserra sa prise autour du cou de sa victime.

La dernière chose que put voir Raphaël, c'était Donatello se débattant contre son poignet emprisonné, pleurant et plaidant pour la vie de son frère.

**à suivre...**

**P.S: Petite question, vous vous demandez pas ce que signifie le titre de cette histoire ? Des suppositions ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Biz Missbille.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello !

Voici la suite de cette histoire qui vous plaira je l'espère. Sinon, on touche bientôt à la fin de cette histoire pour approcher de la prochaine du cycle Erreur.

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire est beaucoup lue (j'espère ne pas faire trop de faute d'orthographe ^-^;) Merci encore de prendre le temps de suivre cette nouvelle qui semble vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Raphaël fut réveillé par des mains fraîches sur son front, il se redressa et attrapa la main qui le toucher encore.<p>

« Calme-toi mon fils. Tout va bien, tu es en sûreté. » Dit la voix douce de son père. Il relâcha la main et retomba sur ses coudes, il secoua la tête et massa sa gorge irritée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Splinter et Léonardo mécontent ainsi que Mikey qui était mort d'inquiétude.

Il essaya de parler, sa voix était éraillée par l'étranglement qu'il avait subi. « Où je suis ? »

« Dans une ruelle derrière la casse. Mikey a vu un homme te traîner là et se débarrasser de ton corps dans la benne. Il a fait une attaque de panique monumentale ! Quand il nous a appelés, on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait ! Il t'a perdu dans un parc plus haut et t'as cherché partout comme un fou ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! » Léonardo hurlait presque, il tremblait de fureur parce que Raph avait laissé Mikey seul et de peur parce qu'il avait cru perdre un deuxième frère.

Sa colère fut gelée nette quand il entendit Raph lui dire. « Don est là-bas… C'est cet homme qui l'a attrapé, il faut y retourner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Il se releva sans trop de mal. « Combien de temps j'étais K.O.? »

« Environs 10 minutes depuis que nous vous avons rejoint. » Répondit Maître Splinter.

« Et en tout depuis qu'il est parti ? »

« Je dirais moins de deux quart d'heure. » Lui dit Mikey qui regardait maintenant vers la direction du parc.

Raph ferma les yeux se retenant de pleurer, il arriverait trop tard ! Trop tard pour épargner cette horreur à son frère. Il sentit les mains de son père sur son épaule et sur son visage. Il sentait le désespoir de son fils mais n'en connaissait pas la cause.

« Il faut se presser Raphaël, ton frère a besoin de nous. » Lui rappela-t-il doucement.

Il acquiesça et se releva.

Son père avait raison, Donatello avait besoin de leur aide. Son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Ils se précipitèrent en se fondant dans les ombres vers la maison de l'étang récupérer ce qu'ils leur appartenaient.

Ils suivirent Ralph qui connaissait le chemin et les conduisit directement vers la chambre, des bruits s'élevaient de derrière la porte de la chambre. Raph pouvait entendre une voix qui parler de manière obsédante et des sanglots.

Son cœur battait à nouveau dans son crâne, il sentit Léonardo à ses côtés qui lui pressa l'épaule, il ouvrit la porte.

Ils restèrent figés devant la scène, tout comme l'avait été plutôt Raphaël.

Donatello était maintenu assit de force sur les cuisses d'un homme qui l'enlacer d'un bras par la taille, alors que son autre main était en train de caresser les cuisses de la jeune tortue. Le visage de Donatello avait de nouvelles traces de coups ainsi que sur son corps.

Apparemment, il s'était débattu aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu contre l'homme avant de se faire maîtriser. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, un bâillon posé en travers de sa bouche l'empêchant de parler mais Raph voyait dans les yeux larmoyant de son frère la joie de le revoir malgré la terreur qui y planaient encore.

Fergesson les regarda sans comprendre un moment le temps d'interpréter la situation, les autres s'étaient rapidement ressaisi et rejoignirent Raph dans la pièce.

Splinter s'avança devant l'homme, dont le bras qui enlacer la taille de Don migra, se cramponnant maintenant férocement à sa gorge. Ses doigts creusaient des sillons rouges sur la chair exposé, l'adolescent ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Splinter résista à l'envie de se jeter sur l'homme ne voulant pas risquer une blessure grave pour son fils. Il s'adressa à l'humain. « Je suis venu récupérer mon enfant. Relâchez-le maintenant ! »

Anthony regarda le vieux rat avec dégout. « Sa nouvelle famille, c'est moi ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie de cette famille de dégénérée. Et quand je vous vois, je la comprends ! Regardez-vous, vous êtes des bêtes misérables et abrutis, ça se voit dans vos yeux ! Je suis le seul qui peux la comprendre, le seul avec qui elle peut avoir une conversation intelligente. Et le seul qui peut l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est ! » En disant cela, sa main pressa avidement la cuisse de Don, lui faisant pousser un gémissement.

Léo et Mikey ne comprenaient pas très bien les dires de l'homme qui étaient du délire pour eux. Mais ils savaient que cet homme n'avait pas à toucher leur frère de cette manière, ils le regardèrent avec dégout. Tout le monde grogna à cause du geste déplacé mais personne ne bougea pas, les tortues obéissaient aux gestes silencieux de leur Sensei attendant leur heure pour agir.

« Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche alors. » Demanda Splinter.

L'homme le regarda avec suspicion.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. » Lui dit calmement le vieux rat.

Fergesson réfléchit à la proposition, puis il hocha la tête. Il déplaça ses mains au plus grand soulagement de tous et enlaça la jeune tortue contre sa poitrine, lui parlant à l'oreille. « Tu vas leur dire à quel point tu es heureuse avec moi et que tu veux rester vivre avec moi. N'oublie pas, nous formons une famille. » Il lui embarrassa la joue et descendit dans son cou tout en défaisant le bâillon. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans la bouche de l'adolescent et en retira un gros morceau de drap roulé en boule qui avait été ajouté en plus du bâillon.

Donatello toussa pour chasser la sensation de sécheresse de sa gorge et regarda sa famille, ses yeux menaçaient de verser de nouvelles larmes à tout instant.

Raphaël grimaça en se rappelant que son frère avait promis sur sa vie d'obéir à l'homme en toute chose et Don n'avait jamais brisé ses promesses.

La voix enrouée de Donatello s'éleva. « Watashi wa kaemasu o jitaku desu… »

Je voudrai rentrer à la maison, les mots enfantins prononcés par son fils d'habitude plus instruit troubla profondément Splinter.

« …dô itashimashite… mõ shimasen ! » Pleura l'adolescent mutant en parlant.

L'homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il se pencha sur l'épaule verte olive, l'embrassa et murmura la dernière phrase. « Mõ shimasen… »

Donatello frissonna violemment, sa voix monta dans les aigus à cause de la peur. « Watashi no waruino desu, yurushite kudasai ! »

Splinter ne comprenait pas, son fils le supplier de lui pardonner sa faute pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison ? Il n'avait commis aucune faute ! « Chut, iindayo obotchan… » Splinter voulu rassurer son enfant, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Raphaël prit alors la parole. « Iie, otõtosan. Watashi no waruino desu. »

Il s'accusa de la faute, Donatello ferma les yeux et pleura plus fort en secouant la tête refusant la confession de Raph.

L'homme interpréta mal l'échange, pensant que la tortue obéissait à ses instructions et repoussait sa famille. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, affirmant sa possession sur elle et grogna. « Maintenant que vous avez compris, allez-vous en ! Elle veut rester avec moi ! »

« Je veux partir d'ici… » Murmura Donatello.

Fergesson le regarda surpris. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as jurée sur ta vie, fidélité et obéissance en toute chose ! »

« Et j'aurai tenu ma parole si vous n'aviez pas tenté de tuer mon frère ! Vous avez continué à serrer sa gorge longtemps après qu'il se soit évanouit ! Vous vous êtes acharnés sur lui pour être sûr qu'il était mort ! Vous êtes allé le jeter dans une poubelle en chantant ! Vous vous en êtes même vanté ! »

Raphaël porta la main à sa gorge. Il comprit alors la joie dans le regard de Don plutôt, il avait cru son frère mort.

L'homme secoua violemment la tortue dans son étreinte « Non, non ! Tu as mal compris. Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! Rappels-toi, tu m'aimes ! » Il attrapa le menton de Donatello pour l'embrasser, celui-ci poussa un gémissement de peur au geste.

S'en fut trop pour sa famille.

Fergesson ne se rendit compte de l'attaque seulement quand il reçut le manche du bâton de marche de Splinter dans le visage. Il relâcha sa prise sur Donatello qui chuta en avant.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact mais il se sentit rattrapé par des bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui l'avait rattrapé.

C'était Raphaël qui lui souriait doucement.

Donatello éclata en sanglot et se colla aussi près qu'il pouvait de la poitrine de son grand frère recherchant désespérément sa présence.

Raphaël enlaça tendrement son petit frère et lui chuchota de sa voix malmenée, des mots doux pour le calmer en lui frottant la carapace.

Léonardo et Michelangelo veillaient sur Raphaël et Donatello tout en surveillant le combat qui toucher déjà à son terme entre Splinter et Fergesson.

Splinter écrasa sans peine son ennemi en lui assénant une frappe paralysante dans le cou. Il revient vers ses enfants estimant dégradant de toucher plus longtemps cet homme répugnant.

Léonardo avait détaché les mains de Donatello. Michelangelo déchirait des bouts de drap pour faire des bandages de fortune pour les entailles aux poignets et aux chevilles de son grand frère.

Splinter se chargea de soigner les plaies pour inspecter les dégâts, les blessures étaient profondes, sans doute allaient-elles laisser des cicatrises. Il fut triste que de tels blessures marque ainsi son enfant, il regarda Donatello qui était toujours blottit contre Raphaël. Son visage et son corps était constellé de bleus, ses traits tirés par la fatigue et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Quelle cicatrise mentale allait laisser cette horrible expérience sur son jeune esprit, était ce qui inquiéter le plus le vieux Maître. Surtout après qu'il est vu comment cet homme avait touché son fils, il tourna inconsciemment sa tête vers l'homme étendu au sol.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un et l'aurait sans doute fait si ses enfants n'étaient pas présents avec lui.

Donatello commença à somnoler contre Raphaël qui le maintenait dans une position confortable, Mikey toucha le front de son frère à moitié endormit et le trouva froid. « Léo, Donny est glacé ! »

Léonardo compris que son frère était en train de faire un état de choc, il attrapa une couverture pliée sur une chaise et la passa autour de ses épaules. Il avertit son père qui finissait de soigner la cheville de Donatello. « Il va falloir qu'on le ramène au repaire le plus rapidement possible avant que ça ne devienne plus grave. »

Splinter secoua doucement son fils par l'épaule. « Donatello, on va partir. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil, acquiesça et avec l'aide de Raphaël se leva. Ils quittèrent la maison, Michelangelo et Raphaël escortaient leur frère encore groguit. Ils s'avancèrent à travers le parc et n'avaient plus qu'à couper par la barrière pour rejoindre la rue et la casse pour ensuite retrouver la sécurité des égouts.

Un bruit de détonation comme dans les films retentis et l'écorce d'un arbre proche d'eux s'envola.

Mikey resta figé un instant et réalisa, avec un glapissement d'effroi genre fille, qu'on leur tirait dessus ! Un cri horrible s'éleva derrière eux et d'autres coups de feu retentirent. Fergesson tirait depuis la maison avec un fusil de chasse et les poursuivit dans les bois.

Splinter ordonna à Léonardo et à Raphaël de venir avec lui, et à Michelangelo de rester cacher avec Donatello dans les buissons jusqu'à leur retour. Le deuxième plus jeune essaya de protester mais son père se montra ferme et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Le père et ses deux fils aînés s'enfoncèrent ensuite dans les sous-bois en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour que l'homme les suive facilement.

Ce dernier hurla et vociféra comme un dément. « Montrez-vous ! Bande de dégénéré ! Que j'abrège vos souffrances ! Vous osez venir chez moi et me dérober ce qui m'appartient ! Rendez-la-moi ! Rendez-la-moi et je jure que je vous tuerai en vous faisant souffrir le moins possible ! Une balle dans la tête ou dans le cœur au choix ! »

Splinter se laissa voir assez longtemps pour qu'il le vise mais disparu avant que le coup ne le touche, Léonardo et Raphaël imitèrent leur Sensei, ce qu'y fit qu'au bout de quelques minutes l'homme se retrouva sans munitions.

Anthony garda son arme malgré son inutilité et continua à lancer des menaces dans l'obscurité. Il entendit une brindille se briser derrière lui. Se saisissant de son fusil par la bouche, il s'en servit comme massue sur la créature qui avait osée s'approcher dans son dos.

La sensation du corps touché par sa massue improvisée le réjouit, avec un sourire de forcené il enjamba la créature et abattit plusieurs fois la crosse de son arme sur le visage. Et aurait continué jusqu'à rendre le crâne en bouillie s'il ne s'était pas fait plaqué au sol par un coup de branche. Il hurla son mécontentement et se releva pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne à part la créature au sol. Il ricana en se disant qu'il devait être mort et que c'est pour ça que les autres l'avaient abandonné. Il se pencha sur la forme allongée pour distinguer laquelle il avait eu, il fronça des yeux un moment et puis recula dans l'horreur.

La créature qu'il avait frappé n'en était pas une, mais un être humain, un policier.

Un faisceau de lumière aveuglante le frappa dans les yeux et il entendit des appels radio ainsi que des ordres venant d'un autre policier qui lui commander de lâcher son arme en le tenant en joue. Il obéit et ne résista pas lors de son arrestation par l'agent de patrouille.

Splinter, Léonardo et Raphaël regardaient la scène de plus loin, dissimulés dans les buissons. « À ta place, j'aurais frappé plus fort Léo. » Murmura avec aigreur Raphaël.

« Ton frère à fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour sauver ce policier. C'est terminé. » En disant cela Splinter se dirigea vers l'endroit où était caché ses deux plus jeunes fils.

Tout ce que voulait le vieux rat maintenant, c'était que sa famille soit en sécurité le plus rapidement possible.

Ils retrouvèrent Michelangelo et Donatello là où ils les avaient laissés. Mikey avait son bras en écharpe autour des épaules de son frère qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa couverture en frissonnant. Les voyants enfin arrivés, le plus jeune aida son aîné immédiat à se relever en leur jetant un regard furieux et leur cria. « Les gars ! Ne refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça ! On a cru que vous étiez morts avec tous ces coups de feu ! »

Léonardo lui fit signe de se taire. Des sirènes de police et des secours arrivant en renfort pour aider le policier et son collègue blessé retentissaient au loin. Il attrapa Donatello par la taille et le guida vers la barrière menant côté rue.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Dana et LoonaHiblimat vous êtes pas loin de la signification du terme Erreur ! **

**C'est vrai que Raphaël à commit une belle boulette en frappant Donny. **

**Et que Donatello a eu une très mauvaise idée de ne pas faire confiance à son instinct pour fuir loin de Fergesson.**

**Mais pour découvrir la véritable signification du titre de cette histoire, il faudra peut être attendre encore un peu car on en comprend mieux la signification dans les autres histoires du cycle Erreur. **

**Mais tout est lié à Donatello. J'en dis pas plus pour l'instant sauf si quelqu'un trouve la réponse !**

**J'attend toujours vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, n'hésiter pas je me débrouillerai pour vous répondre en anglais si ça vous convient.**

**à bientôt, Missbille !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Mes corrections avance vite en ce moment, sans doute motivé par l'envie de vite vous faire découvrir la nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite car celle-ci touche bientôt à sa fin. Merci encore pour vos messages qui sont toujours un plaisir à lire pour moi ! 3

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello ne se rappelait plus très bien le chemin de retour, seulement les voix de sa famille qui l'encourageaient à avancer, ce qu'il s'appliqua à faire pour ne pas les perdre.<p>

Il se réveilla roulé en boule dans son lit, épuiser et courbaturer. Il ne se rappelait plus rien, ni comment il était arrivé dans la tanière et encore moins, comment il était arrivé dans son lit.

_« Je suis si fatigué. » _

Il se tourna sur le côté, cherchant le sommeil à nouveau. Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il était aussi fatigué, sans doute encore une dispute avec Raph. Il se tourna dans l'autre sens, se sentant vraiment lasse mais ne trouver pas le sommeil.

_« Je voudrai tellement que l'insula pace soit plus facile d'accès, je pourrais alors... » _

Cette simple phrase, ramena de la fange les souvenirs horribles qui y étaient ensevelit. Ils étaient si forts, qu'il resta figé en tremblant, revivant sa rencontre avec Fergesson, les mains sur son corps et la langue explorant sa bouche. Une nausée remonta dans sa gorge, la main sur sa bouche, il se redressa et voulut descendre de son lit. Il se figea quand il remarqua que son lit n'était pas en hauteur, mais poser à même le sol de leur petit salon. Il se dépêtra péniblement des couvertures qui le recouvrer et put avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ses frères dormaient au sol, formant un cercle autour de lui comme pour le protéger.

Léonardo et Raphaël étaient chacun couchés sur le plastron et sur la carapace de part et d'autre du matelas, Michelangelo était roulé en boule sur son côté au pied du matelas. Donatello sourit en regardant son petit frère qui était en train de baver, il remarqua alors que toutes les couvertures disponibles avaient été mises sur lui et que ses frères dormaient à même le sol sans rien pour les protéger du froid. Doucement, il préleva quelques couvertures de son lit et en recouvra chacun de ses frères en faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller. Il resta assis au milieu de son matelas, perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua Splinter que quand il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Donatello sursauta et le regarda en ne sachant pas quoi faire, troublé et honteux de ses actions, il baissa la tête.

« Mon fils. »

L'adolescent se tassa, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

Il y eu un moment de silence pesant avant que le jeune mutant se décide à agir. Il savait que son père attendait qu'il parle. « Je suis désolé… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je sais mon fils. Mais je voudrais comprendre, quelle est la faute dont tu t'accuses. »

L'adolescent tortue laissa choir sa tête sur son plastron et lutta intérieurement pour pouvoir parler. Il ferma les yeux et se lança, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. « Je… J'ai désobéis à toutes nos régles, je me suis laissé voir par un humain. Je ne suis fait capturer. J'ai mis tout le clan en danger par ma conduite égoïste. Tout ce qui est arrivé est le résultat de mes fautes. » Il trembla en finissant sa phrase.

« As-tu fait exprès de te laisser voir par cet homme ? » Lui demanda doucement son père.

Don secoua la tête.

« Savais-tu que tu te ferais attraper ? »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

Silence à nouveau.

Splinter soupira, tirer des informations de son enfant troublé allait être difficile. Il devait aider son fils à définir la cause de sa culpabilité et à l'exprimer, comme il était encore trop traumatisé pour penser et parlé clairement. Il regarda Donatello qui était toujours prostré dans la même position.

_« Commençons par chercher le début de toute cette triste histoire », _se dit-il. « Donatello, pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? »

La tortue vert olive se crispa violemment et répondit dans un souffle. « Pour me détendre. »

Il leva enfin ses yeux chocolat vers Splinter qui vit alors les larmes silencieuses qui couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il continua une voix un peu plus forte. « J'appelai cet étang ''insula pace'', îlot de paix. J'y allais depuis des mois, sortant souvent quand tout le monde dormait pour me détendre après une journée compliquée. Je voulais un endroit rien qu'à moi, que personne ne pourrait troubler ou m'enlever. J'ai été égoïste… »

Donatello se recroquevilla en remontant ses jambes dans ses bras, le front contre ses genoux, il sanglota doucement prit de remord et de honte pour sa conduite.

« En quoi vouloir un endroit à toi est égoïste ? Léonardo aime méditer dans le dojo, c'est son endroit à lui. Raphaël aime s'entrainer dans le salon, c'est son endroit à lui. Michel-Angelo aime faire du skate dans une certaine section des égouts, c'est son endroit à lui. Et toi, Donatello, tu as ton labo… »

Son fils secoua la tête sans la relever. « Mon labo ? Je ne peux le considérer comme tel que quand je mets le verrou. Je voulais vraiment un endroit qui ne soit qu'à moi, que je n'ai pas à partager… Je… J'ai été égoïste… Et tout ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite… C'était ma punition pour ma faute, mon pêcher. »

Donatello eut les épaules qui se secouèrent violemment, signe que ses pleurs avaient augmenté.

Splinter se sentit soudainement mal, qu'avait-il dit ?! « Tu… Tu savais ce qu'il allait te faire ? »

L'adolescent tortue leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Non ! Si j'avais su, je me serais enfui ! Il avait l'air normal, sans danger. Je sentais mon instinct me dire de partir, mais il paraissait sincèrement vouloir devenir mon ami, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai compris que ce qu'il voulait vraiment que quand il m'a drogué… Et coincé au fond du lit. » Le souvenir de ce passage le fit trembler violemment et tordre son ventre, le faisant se plier en deux en se le tenant.

Splinter sentit le sol se dérober en le voyant faire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a**fait **! »

La voix de Splinter avait explosé, Donatello le regarda avec stupeur devant sa colère.

Michelangelo se réveilla à cause du bruit, en se frottant les yeux, il demanda. « C'est l'heure de se lever ? »

Léonardo se releva en regardant Maître Splinter, ses yeux ne semblaient pas voilés de sommeil.

Donatello se demanda depuis quand il était réveillé et ce qu'il avait entendu.

Raphaël, lui, s'était levé directement et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot.

Profitant que personne ne le regarde, Don se frotta le visage dans sa couverture et dans ses mains pour effacer les traces des larmes de son visage encore dénudé. Il se leva doucement et grimaça en marchant vers la table de la cuisine.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ses jambes lui tiraient, ainsi que les entailles à ses poignets et à ses chevilles quand il alla à sa place.

_« Je me demande si elles sont profondes ? » _

Il regarda ses bandages et fronça des sourcils, il allait devoir les changer au plutôt, ils étaient sales.

Une fois assis, il sentit des regards sur lui. C'était le regard insondable de Léonardo et celui triste de Splinter.

Michelangelo posa devant lui un grand bol de céréale et lui fit son plus beau sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le génie lui fit un petit sourire. « J'ai mal aux épaules et aux hanches, j'ai tous les muscles qui me tirent, ainsi que mes entailles aussi. Je vais devoir changer les bandages après le repas. »

Mikey se figea en le regardant incrédule et Donatello réalisa qu'il lui demandait alors, comment il se sentait moralement et non pas une liste de ses blessures physiques. Il essaya de se rattraper. « Sinon je vais bien. »

Michelangelo ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé par une tape à l'arrière de sa tête de la part de Raphaël. « Laisse-le tranquille, crétin ! »

Le plus jeune se frotta l'arrière de sa tête en grimaçant. « Je n'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter de sa santé ? » Gémit-il.

« Pas si c'est pour poser des questions stupides. » Lui coupa Raph.

Don fixa son frère, surprit par son comportement. Il eut le temps de remarquer les tâches rouges autour de ses pupilles dorées et les ecchymoses autour de son cou dû à l'étranglement avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui, évitant son regard.

Le souvenir de Raphaël se faisant étrangler par Fergesson frappa le jeune mutant dans l'estomac, il resta un moment les yeux dans le vide secoué par cette vision.

Il entendit qu'on lui parler seulement après un moment. Il leva les yeux de son bol, croisant ceux de Léonardo. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer quand il chercha à parler. « Je dois… Je… Reviens. »

Il se leva précipitamment de table et malgré son corps endolori, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il resta un moment accroché à la porcelaine du lavabo, cherchant à éloigner les dernières brides de sa vision en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Quand il fut à peu près calme, il regarda ses bandages et les retira. Les plaies avaient été lavées et une vilaine croûte avait commencée à se former, mais il pouvait voir que les entailles étaient profondes. Il les toucha doucement en se demandant s'il aurait des cicatrises. Il sortit de quoi nettoyer ses plaies et commença à le faire quand il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'était pas lavé.

Qu'il avait toujours sur lui les traces de cet homme sur son corps !

Il se précipita sous la douche, ouvrit l'eau et se frotta en utilisant d'abord le gant et une tonne de savon, puis il utilisa la brosse à récurer pour les carapaces en frottant vigoureusement sur toute les parties de son corps qui étaient souillées.

Donatello était occupé à se laver, perdant le nombre de fois qu'il s'était frotté, repassant sans cesse et encore la brosse dont les poils viraient lentement au rouge.

On frappa à la porte mais il fut tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il répondit distraitement. « Occuper ! » N'écoutant pas ce qu'on lui disait et renouvela sa réponse encore et encore dès qu'on lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, s'écrasant avec fracas contre le mur. Donatello se tassa sous la douche à cause du bruit soudain et hurla. « J'ai dit que c'était occupé ! »

Il regarda Léonardo et Raphaël avec indignation pour leur irruption dans la salle de bain. Le regard qu'ils lui rendirent le troubla. « Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? »

Léonardo s'approcha de lui pour le toucher mais il repoussa sa main en lui disant. « Ne me touche pas ! Je ne suis pas propre, je pourrais te contaminer ! Je suis encore sale. Il faut que j'enlève la souillure. »

Raphaël qui était derrière Léo, avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il rejoint son frère dans la douche et l'attrapa par les épaules malgré ses protestations. Donatello trouva les mains vertes émeraude étonnamment chaudes alors qu'il lui disait. « Donny ! Tu es sous la douche depuis des heures ! Je pense que tu es assez propre comme ça maintenant ! »

Le génie le regarda intriqué et secoua la tête. « Non, je viens à peine de mis mettre, je ne suis pas propre. »

Léonardo pris la place de Raphaël. « Donny, tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne sens pas que tu trembles de froid à cause de ça ? »

Donatello regarda ses mains et remarqua qu'effectivement il tremblait de froid. « Non, je… Je n'en serai rendu compte ! Je ne peux pas y être depuis si longtemps ?! »

Raph coupa l'eau et l'aida à sortir de la douche. « C'est bon Don, tu as juste oublié. C'est rien. »

Donatello vit alors son visage dans le miroir, il s'était tant frotté que sa peau était devenue rouge, des égratignures couraient un peu de partout sur ses joues et son cou. Il leva ses mains et remarqua alors pour la première fois que la brosse à récurer qu'il tenait encore été rouge de son sang. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Raphaël lui pris la brosse et la posa plus loin. « Ce n'est rien, tout va bien Donny. » Il s'efforça d'être calme mais il regardait avec horreur les bras et les jambes qui étaient zébrés de rouges et de coupures dû au frottage excessif, les entailles aux poignets et chevilles de son frère s'étaient ré-ouvertes.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi !? » S'écria paniquée la jeune tortue vert olive.

Léonardo passa un peignoir sur ses épaules et essaya de le rassurer. « Tu es juste fatigué, ce n'est rien. Tout va s'arranger. »

Mikey se montra sur le seuil de la pièce, Raphaël le fit sortir avant qu'il voit l'état de leur frère en lui ordonnant d'aller cherché Splinter.

Quand Splinter vit l'état de Donatello, il ordonna à ce qu'il soit conduit dans sa chambre.

La jeune tortue se laissa guider encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle s'était infligée. Son père et Léonardo s'occupèrent de soigner les blessures auto-infligés pendant que Raphaël rassurait son frère pour qu'il ne se débatte pas.

Mikey fut autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de Splinter quand tout fut fini. Il se plaignit bruyamment d'être laissé de côté parce qu'il était le plus jeune. Il se posa à côté de Donatello en boudant et se colla contre son épaule. Le plus grand le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, Michelangelo lui rendit son câlin en faisant attention de ne pas le serrer trop fort.

Mais du point de vue des autres, c'était le plus jeune qui consolait son grand frère.

Splinter présenta une tasse de thé à Donatello qui la bue lentement, il resta ensuite contre Mikey les yeux dans le vague. Quand il sombra dans le sommeil provoqué par les herbes du thé, Michelangelo posa la tête de son frère sur ses cuisses pour lui servir d'oreiller et refusa de le laisser. « Je voudrais savoir comment faire pour l'aider, mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est être là pour lui. Je ne suis pas vraiment utile. »

Raphaël se pencha sur son petit frère et lui murmura à lui seul. « Toi et Donny vous êtes meilleurs potes. Tu es le seul qu'il a laissé le toucher sans rien dire. Nous, on a dut le convaincre et le rassurer tout du long pour pouvoir le soigner. En faites, on aurait dû te laisser nous aider ça aurait été plus simple. »

Mikey lui fit un sourire frimeur. « Et bien ça vous apprendra à me mettre de côté. »

Raph baissa ses yeux dorés sur Donatello et lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Quand il croisa les yeux bleus ricanant de Mikey, il pointa un doigt sur lui. « Pas un mot ne dois être répété de ce que j'ai dit ou fait ! »

Michelangelo hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Toujours pas d'idée pour la signification du titre Erreur? :-3 **

**Sinon que pensez vous des relations des tortues et de leur caractères respectifs? Je fais au mieux pour respecter leur personnalité mais si vous voyez que ça ne colle pas n'hésiter pas à me le dire !**

**à bientôt ! **

**Missbille**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Mes corrections sont allées super vite donc voici la suite et final de cette histoire !

Vos avis sont attendus avec impatience ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Donatello émergea de son sommeil, il se sentait bien. Il bougea pour se tourner sur la carapace voir où il était, il sentit alors une main sur son épaule. « Tout va bien Donny, tu n'as rien à craindre… »<p>

Il sentit un doux effleurement sur sa carapace. Une sensation de sécurité l'envahit, mais il ne s'endormit pas à nouveau. Profitant tout simplement de ce qu'il lui était offert. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Michelangelo le couvant avec affection. Il sourit à son petit frère et se tourna sur sa coquille vers lui pour mieux le voir.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormit ? » Le questionna Mikey.

Donatello hocha de la tête, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur de Michelangelo qui était rassurante et reposante.

* * *

><p>Raphaël observa depuis le seuil de la chambre, la scène entre ses petits frères avec envie. Mikey pouvait exprimer tous ses sentiments sans craindre que son orgueil soit blessé. Si seulement il pouvait agir comme lui ! Ça semblait, si facile, si naturel ! Alors, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Il soupira en regardant ses petits frères, il voulait parler comme ça à Donatello. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Léonardo l'observant de ses yeux bleus orageux avec un sourcil levé. Il s'approcha et regarda la scène fraternelle dans la chambre de Splinter avant de lui sourire en demandant. « Tu veux lui parler ? »<p>

Raphaël croisa les bras et se détourna, le regard embarrassé. Léo lui fit un sourire compréhensif et entra dans la chambre. Il s'agenouilla devant ses petits frères. « Salut, Don. Bien dormit ? »

Celui-ci le regarda et hocha la tête, ne voulant toujours pas parler. L'aîné lui sourit et se tourna vers Mikey. « Tu peux venir avec moi un moment ? C'est pour la cuisine, je préférais que tu me donne un coup de main avant que je fasse comme la dernière fois. »

Michelangelo eu les yeux qui flashent et gloussa bruyamment en se rappelant de la tentative de Léo de faire le petit déjeuner pour la famille parce qu'il était malade.

Ça avait été une pure catastrophe !

Michelangelo regarda Donatello, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Son frère vert olive se releva et lui fit signe de la tête d'y aller. Le plus jeune lui pressa l'épaule en accord et lui dit. « Je reviens vite. »

Donatello hocha la tête et regarda ses frères partir de la chambre. Quand la porte coulissante se referma, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en frissonnant. Il avait peur ! Peur de son propre esprit ! Après s'être affligé sans s'en rendre compte des blessures qui auraient pu être grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire encore inconsciemment ? Et s'il se mettait à entendre des voix ? Ou s'il s'en prenait à un de ses frères dans un accès de folie ? Il se sentit sangloter à cette pensée.

_« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » _

Il sursauta quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule, il leva la tête et croisa les yeux dorés inquiets de Raphaël. « Hé, comment tu te sens ? »

Donatello se recomposa rapidement un visage joyeux et lui fit un sourire en haussant des épaules signifiant que ça pouvait aller. Raph fronça des sourcils, son frère avait l'air si fragile sans son masque et surtout à cause des bandages couvrant son corps. Il l'avait jusqu'à présent traité comme un être sans force, faible. Mais fragile !?

Don n'était pas fragile, il était tenace ! Il trouvait toujours un moyen d'utiliser son intelligence à son avantage pour renverser son adversaire. C'est pour ça que généralement quand il combattait contre lui, il utilisait toute sa force pour le reverser immédiatement. Pour ne pas lui laisser une chance d'échafauder une contre-attaque.

Raphaël n'avait toujours pas lâché les épaules vert olive de son frère, il croisa le regard chocolat perplexe de Don qui le fit balbutier. « Je… Je… Rhâ ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! »

Donatello le fixa intrigué mais ne dit rien, attendant calmement qu'il parle.

Raph ferma les yeux se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Il inspira profondément puis laissa tout sortir en espérant s'exprimer correctement. « Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé d'avoir été si en colère contre toi. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté tellement comme un crétin, que je ne voyais plus que je te faisais du mal et que je ne te traitais plus comme mon frère. Je me suis comporté de manière indigne envers toi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot… Ça ne serait pas arrivé. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait attraper par cet humain, j'aurai dû te suivre quand tu partais pour la casse ! Je t'avais vu sortir et je t'ai laissé aller en te maudissant ! Je suis un imbécile ! Un crétin ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois un tel abruti ! Si seulement j'étais plus intelligent, intelligent comme toi ! »

Raphaël ne se rendit pas compte que sa voix chevrotait et que des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer doucement, il ouvrit les yeux surprit et regarda son frère qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui saisit les épaules et le redressa pour le fixer dans les yeux. « Pourquoi tu cherches à me consoler ?! C'est de ma faute si tu as dû vivre tout ça ! Tu devrais me haïr pour ça ! »

Donatello secoua la tête et lui pressa l'épaule, le regard inquiet que son frère croit qu'il puisse le haïr.

Raph lui avoua avec crainte. « Don, si j'ai été si odieux avec toi, c'est parce que je suis jaloux de toi ! »

Son petit frère eut le front froncé d'incrédulité.

Raphaël sanglota en continuant ses aveux. « Tu es si intelligent… Te rends-tu comptes que tout ce qui fait notre quotidien comme l'installation électrique, la télé, le chauffage, l'eau courant, notre santé, tout ça on te le doit ! Sans ton intelligence, notre situation serait plus que précaire, c'est grâce à toi qu'on arrive à vivre aussi bien dans les égouts. Et tout ça depuis que tu n'as que 5 ans ! Et moi tout ce que je sais faire c'est détruire. Je ne saurai même pas faire la moitié de ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas faire autre chose que d'utiliser la force. Je suis ton grand frère, et je suis incapable d'être aussi utile et vitale à la famille que toi ! Je ne sers à rien ! Je suis inutile et un incapable ! »

Donatello était abasourdit, son grand frère était jaloux de lui ! Pourtant le nombre de fois qu'il s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il ne savait rien faire à part réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vu, pas compris la douleur de Raphaël. Il regarda son frère qui pleurer à grosses larmes, il le prit dans ses bras le berçant contre lui en tapotant sa carapace et lui chuchota. « Chut… C'est bon Raph, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Raphaël se laissa bercer, il finit par se calmer au bout d'un moment pour appeler d'une petite voix. « Don ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda Don.

« Tu t'est offert à cet homme pour qu'il ne me tue pas. Pourquoi ? »

Donatello s'agrippa violemment à la carapace de Raphaël tant ses mains tremblées, il se concentra pour répondre à son frère. « Je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Raph se défit de ses bras pour le regarder avec surprise. « Me perdre ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête en le fixant dans les yeux. « S'il t'était arrivé malheur, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois sauf. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi et pour les autres, vous êtes ma famille ! Je vous aime trop pour vous perdre. »

Raphaël fut choqué par ces paroles. Malgré tous les sales coups et les brimades qu'il lui avait faits, son petit frère l'aimait sans condition.

Il fut soudain terrifié de ce que cet amour avait pu l'amener à faire pour le sauver lui. Il attrapa Donatello par les épaules et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Don, dis-moi la vérité ! Tu as juré à cet homme de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé à le faire ? »

Le génie secoua la tête au grand soulagement de son frère avant de s'expliquer. « Il a essayé de te tuer ! Je n'avais pas à tenir une promesse qui ne valait plus rien. Je lui ai résisté autant que je pouvais après qu'il t'est étranglé. Il m'a battu, bâillonné et attaché pour m'immobiliser. Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand vous êtes arrivés. En faites, toutes les fois où tu es intervenu Raph, tu m'as sauvé. Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à me… violer. Si je suis sain et sauf, c'est grâce à toi, parce que tu m'as protégé. »

Raph se sentit soulagé par ces paroles et heureux d'avoir pu sauver son petit frère d'un sort aussi horrible, mais quelque chose l'intriguer encore. « Pourquoi t'es-tu frotté la peau jusqu'au sang en disant que tu étais souillé ? »

Donatello regarda ses bandages et les pansements qu'il avait maintenant sur une grande partie de son corps à cause de son égarement. « Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que je voulais chasser toute les traces qu'il avait laissé sur mon corps. Plus je frottais, plus je sentais ses doigts et sa langue sur moi, il fallait que je les fasse partir… » Tout en disant cela, il se gratta ses pansements comme s'il chassait des mains invisibles.

Raph lui prit les mains. « Si tu veux mon avis, tu les as toutes eu. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. Tu es de retour à la maison sain et sauf. » Il le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Derrière la porte coulissante entrebâillée se cacher Léonardo et Michelangelo. Ils se sourient l'un à l'autre, contents de voir que les choses avaient bougé en bien. Les deux frères se redressèrent et allèrent trouver Splinter pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, les blessures physiques et mentales de Donatello s'estompèrent assez rapidement grâce aux soins de sa famille. Il ne chercha plus à chasser des mains imaginaires hors de lui, ses cauchemars sur Fergesson se firent de moins en moins présent et violent.<p>

Avec Léonardo et Maître Splinter, il faisait des exercices de relaxation et de méditation pour recentrer son esprit.

Michelangelo restait aussi souvent qu'il pouvait avec lui, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bêtise et de lui raconter toutes les dernières blagues qu'il avait apprises ou imaginées, occasionnant des séances de fou rire à tous les deux.

Raphaël quant à lui, s'efforça de contrôler ses accès de rage soudain. Il suivait les mêmes séances de méditation et de relaxation avec Donatello ce qui leur permit de travailler ensemble et de ressouder leurs liens fraternels que Raph avait malmené ces derniers temps.

Léonardo les observa attentivement pour intervenir si Raphaël péter un câble. Mais au plus grand étonnement du jeune leader, le temps que son frère chaud tête passer avec Donatello sembler être le moment où il était le plus calme et détendu.

Raphaël et Donatello parlèrent souvent, trouvant un sujet qui les passionner tous les deux, la mécanique. Le génie montra à son frère apprenti comment monter et entretenir un moteur ou les différentes pièces qui composer celui-ci. Raph insista même pour que Don lui montre comment entretenir les installations électriques du repaire. Léo et Mikey en profitèrent eux aussi, car ils voulaient apprendre pour ne pas déranger inutilement leur frère intelligent.

Au bout d'une semaine, Donatello put reprendre l'entraiment avec ses frères sans risque de ré-ouvrirent ses blessures qui avaient très bien cicatrisé, elles ne laisseraient qu'une mince cicatrice.

Un soir, ils regardaient les informations. Don était penché sur la télécommande éventrée de la télévision pour des réglages mineurs. Il leva brusquement la tête, le regard intensément fixé sur l'écran quand il entendit la nouvelle présentée par le journaliste.

« Aujourd'hui le fameux Anthony James Fergesson, paisible retraité âgé de 62 ans, qui avait défrayé la chronique pour avoir attaqué et gravement blessé un policier lors d'une patrouille de quartier, a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. L'enquête est toujours en cours mais il semblerait que ce serait suite à une altercation avec un autre prisonnier connu pour ses actes de violence répétée. Et maintenant passons… »

Tout le monde regarda Donatello qui ne bouger toujours pas. Il secoua la tête et continua ses réparations sur la télécommande avant de dire d'une voix ferme. « C'est terminé. »

Et il zappa de chaîne avec une expression sereine.

**To be continued… avec Erreur dans leurs esprits !**

**P.S : Et voilà la fin de cette histoire la suite arrive très vite car je suis super motivé pour l'histoire suivante, Erreur dans leurs esprits ! **

**à bientôt ! **

**Missbille**


End file.
